Sobreviviendo
by Dary-chan
Summary: Todo comenzó con un apocalipsis zombie, todo terminara cuando aprendas a sobrevivir. Pero eso no era una tarea fácil, Charlotte lo sabia. Daryl/OC
1. Todo cambia

**Nuevos y antiguos lectores:**

**Es importante que sepan que los primeros ocho capitulos de esta historia se publicaron en Fanfiction el 6 de Junio, no recuerdo muy bien, yo Dary-chan, los emiliné, ya que un dia me encontraba revisandolos y me dí cuenta de la cantidad de errores de escritura que tenia (quiza todavia encuentren alguno). La historia a sido modificada en algunas cosas, de ejemplo esta el summary que ya no es el mismo, también agregue cosas nuevas, ahora los capitulos tienen nombre. Los antiguos lectores no estan obligados a leer la historia desde del principio, será desición suya si lo hacen o no. Trataré de actualizar cada semana, prometí no dejar la historia a medias y no lo haré. Espero me disculpen T - T. A los nuevos lectores les doy la bienvenida, gracias por leer. Cualquier duda pueden hacermela saber. Bueno creo que esto se volvio extenso, ya saben que los personajes son de Kirkman, por ahora : )**

**Saludos con mucho amor**

**Dary-chan : 3**

Capitulo 1

**Todo cambia**

Acapulco, México

Charlotte se vio obligada a viajar con su hermano a México. Días atrás llegó un aviso de la empresa donde trabajaba, el cuál decía que había surgido "un percance" con una investigación. Steven, era considerado científico pero en realidad era doctor. Actualmente los dos residían en una urbanización cerca de Atlanta.

Ella prefería estar en su cama leyendo algún libro o simplemente descansando pero quería estar en su hogar. En cambio se encontraba en una silla pasando su mirada por cada lugar del cuarto del hotel.

Se dirigió al baño y lavó su cara. Su reflejo en el espejo era horrible; sus cabellos castaños estaban alborotados, sus labios estaban secos y su piel era casi translucida. "Si mamá me viera así diría que me veo linda" pensó. Y era cierto, Marie Mayson fue una madre amorosa y una gran mujer. Era una empresaria importante también una exelente arquera. Charlotte preferia decir que su madre pereció de tristeza por la muerte de su marido, de alguna forma así fue, ya que la mujer se volvió alcoholica después de la partida de su compañero. Pero en realidad murió por una enfermedad en el higado.

Ya que Charlotte no tenía nada más que hacer encendió la televisión. En el primer canal había un programa de cocina, en el segundo dibujos animados y en el tercero parecía ser un noticiero, optó por dejarle ahí.

No entendía nada de lo que decían porque estaba en español así que lo tomó como un juego de mímica. Enfocaron a alguien que parecía un doctor, fingía estornudar tapándose con el antebrazo, después se lavaba las manos y por último se ponía un tapabocas y levantaba un pulgar. Charlotte terminó por enfadarse y apagó el televisor.

Se recostó en la cama pero se levantó de golpe al oír como azotaban la puerta, era Steven. Su hermano entró rápidamente directo a su maleta. Se le miraba nervioso y un poco fuera de lugar.

–Empaca tus cosas, regresamos —Steven ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada

–¿Pasa algo malo? —preguntó ella

–No, date prisa por favor —ordenó él

–Pero, quiero saber...

–¡Char! —Respiró profundo y continuo— Charlotte haz lo que te pido, empaca tus pertenencias y haslo rápido, ¿quieres?

Ella asintió y no insistió más, era mejor que su hermano se tranquilizara un poco para poder hablar.

Aeropuerto

–¡Yo puedo caminar sola! —Desde que salieron del hotel Steven casi arrastraba a Charlotte pidiéndole que fuera más de prisa

–Espérame aquí, iré a comprar los boletos

Charlotte miró a lo lejos a su hermano, era alto y delgado pero musculoso; su cabello era castaño como el de ella y sus ojos eran grises como los de su padre.

De regreso a su lado, ella se atrevió a preguntarle de nuevo lo que sucedía.

–Ahora ya me dirás lo que está pasando, ¿cierto? —él giró su cabeza violentamente hacía ella

–No entiendo tu insistencia Charlotte

–Y yo no entiendo lo que pasa, hace unas horas estabas muy emocionado al venir a México y ahora estas histérico

–Solo lo hago porque sé que no querías venir —se justificó él

–Eso es ridículo, me obligaste a venir y ya estamos aquí... —Charlotte se detuvo un poco— no me puedes traer a tu antojo por donde quieras

–Mientras dependas de mí, así serán las cosas —dijo Steven molesto

–Tengo 20 años, lo cierto es que no se que sigo haciendo a tu lado

–¡Por qué no tienes a nadie, soy lo único que te queda, acéptalo! —unas cuantas personas miraban en su dirección porque Steven había levantado la voz

Eso era demasiado, Charlotte sabía que lo que decia su hermano era verdad pero no era la mejor forma de decir las cosas, ni era el lugar correcto. Sabía que su cara ahora estaba roja a causa del coraje, intentó ver a otro lugar para que Steven no la mirase.

Se quedó callada y esperó a que les indicarán cuando saldría su vuelo.

De regreso a Atlanta

Steven fue demasiado duro y lo sabía. Le pediría disculpas a Charlotte que se encontraba del otro lado del pasajero que los separaba a ambos.

–Char, lo siento mucho, no quería decir eso en realidad —esperó la respuesta de su hermana

–Pero lo hiciste. Te voy a demostrar que no dependo de ti, me iré a vivir a casa de Nina, ella si sabrá darme mi espacio —el pasajero de en medio soltó una risita que después quiso disimular con una tos

–No hace falta que hagas eso... no me puedes dejar —No hubo respuesta, en cambio el pasajero de al lado se inclinó un poco hacia a Steven

–Mujeres, mujeres nadie las entiende y nadie puede vivir sin ellas —dijo el desconocido

–Es mi hermana, estúpido —contesto Steven dando por terminada la conversación

Esa noche el chico no pudo dormir pensando en lo que habían descubierto. Pero no diría nada, al parecer todo fue controlado no tenía de que preocuparse. Tomó precauciones para poner a salvo a Char, si algo se salía de control ellos ya no estarían ahí.

Intentó consentrarse en otra cosa, como el asma de Charlotte. Ella era asmatica de nacimiento y toda su vida tendria que lidiar con el. El último ataque que tuvo fue una semana atrás, había salido tarde del trabajo y unos idiotas la asaltarón. Pero solo se llevarón el dinero.

Tendría que pensar alguna estrategia para evitar que ella se fuera de casa, por alguna razón no quería dejarla ir, quizá le recordaba a su madre. En apariencia, Charlotte siempre fue una chica menuda, su piel era palida, sus labios, de alguna forma siempre eran color rosado, sus ojos eran de un azul grisaseo, eran hermosos y su rostro era redondo, lo que la hacia parecer más joven. Siempre fué tan vulnerable que Steven desarrolló un sentido protector hacia ella. Ademas era su unica hermana, y la queria.

Por la mañana que llegarán a su hogar ya buscaría un plan para que no se fuera.

Atlanta

–Espera, no tienes por qué irte —suplicaba Steven

–No insistas, ya lo decidí además el mundo no se va a acabar, ¿de acuerdo?

Charlotte ya estaba en la calle con sus maletas esperando a Nina, su amiga, para que la transladase a su nuevo hogar. Steven la tomó del brazo para que no siguiese caminando.

–¡Suéltame! —le ordenó ella

–Está bien —dijo resignado— te...

Ni Steven ni Charlotte se percatarón del coche que se aproximaba demasiado rápido. Steven, no sabia de que forma, se apartó con un movimiento. Charlotte en cambio fue envestida por el coche. Terminó tendida en medio del asfalto, inconsiente, con una herida en la cabeza por donde salia, sin parecer detenerse, la sangre espeza.

Steven estaba en estado de shock, caminó hacía el cuerpo de su hermana, todo a su alrededor se volvió en camara lenta, las lagrimas comenzarón a brotar de sus ojos.

–Char...


	2. Recuerdos que duelen

Capítulo 2

"El dolor silencioso es el más funesto"

-Jean Baptiste Racine

**Recuerdos que duelen**

Hospital

Tres días después del accidente.

Charlotte despertó en el hospital con la cabeza vendada y dolorida, lo recordó todo.

Un auto golpeándola, lanzandola por la calle, dejándola inconsciente. Giró la cabeza a un lado y miró un arreglo de flores ya algo marchitas, extendió la mano para tomar la nota.

_Lo siento demasiado, Charlotte, espero me_

_perdones... Te quiere Nina_

Nina era una chica alocada que adoraba manejar rápido y también era su mejor amiga. Charlotte comprendía que había sido un accidente, no guardaba ningún resentimiento hacía la joven.

Se levantó un poco para poder sentarse pero sus intentos fueron en vano, no tuvo más opción que llamar a la enfermera.

–Me alegra mucho que ya haya despertado señorita —dijo la enfermera— ¿no se le ofrece otra cosa?

–No gracias —dijo Charlotte. La enfermera asintio, después abandonó la habitación.

El cuarto era un lugar muy triste, las paredes eran grises y deprimían mucho. Al pasar la vista por la habitación, la chica se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola. En otra camilla había un hombre, su cabello era rizado y color café, en el sofá de enfrente se encontraban sentados una mujer castaña, delgada y un niño de unos diez años; llevaba un corte que lo hacía lucir pequeño.

Después la mujer se levantó y se dirigió al hombre, le paso una mano por el cabello y depositó un beso en sus labios.

–Carl, despídete de papá es hora de irnos —dijo la mujer al niño

–Si mamá —contesto el niño llamado Carl. Se acercó a su padre y besó su mejilla— Recupérate pronto papá, en la cuidad necesitan al mejor sheriff del mundo

La chica se conmovió tanto que derramó una lágrima. Al parecer su padre no se encontraba en un estado muy favorable.

Cuando el niño y su madre salieron de la habitación, Steven entró. En una mano llevaba flores rojas y en la otra un gran arco. Era el arco de mamá. Charlotte recordaba como su madre le enseño a usar aquel arco por primera vez. Tenía siete años, su brazo era demasiado corto y no podía jalar lo suficiente la cuerda para poder liberar la flecha, las cuales siempre terminaban en el suelo. Ella deseaba que alguna alcanzara el trasero de Steven que siempre se burlaba de cada uno de sus intentos fallidos. Pero al final ella consiguió dominar el hermoso arco.

–¿Como estas? —preguntó Steven

–Bien, gracias por traer el arco —dijo Charlotte en tono seco ya que todavía recordaba lo ocurrido

–Pensé que te daría ánimo, ya sabes —el chico se encogió de hombros y puso las flores a un lado de las de Nina

–Char... siento... –Steven dudó

–No importa, es un asunto olvidado ¿Puedes acercarme el arco?

–Si

Steven le extendió el arco y ella lo tomó. Acarició cada borde, de verdad era muy hermoso; la madera era clara y brillosa. Sintió las letras grabadas en la parte inferior del arco. Era la inicial de Steven y la de ella.

–¿Que pasó con Nina? —preguntó la joven

–Nada, aunque a estado muy preocupada por ti

–No me gusta ser la culpable del sufrimiento de los demás —Steven le sonrio y le pasó una mano por la frente

–Solo esta preocupada

–¿Esta aqui?

–Esta en la sala de espera

–¿Puedes traerla?

–Por supuesto

Cuando Charlotte se quedo sola volvió su mirada al hombre de alado. Recordó haberlo visto antes, en algún lugar, quizá en el supermercado, la mayoria de las veces acompañado de otro hombre. Si su memoria no le fallaba su compañero era el sheriff Walsh, Nina fantaseaba con ese hombre.

Después de un rato, Nina entró en la habitacion con la mirada clavada en el suelo. Vestia un vestido color durazno.

–Vamos Nina, la vista arriba —dijo Charlotte para animarla. Nina al escucharla decir eso se lanzó a sus brazos.

–Perdón, perdón, perdón, enserio lo siento mucho, soy tan estúpida, tu me advertías sobre manejar rápido, es que el auto no respondió y... y... —la chica había comenzado a llorar

–Nina no te culpo fue un accidente y ya, no te preocupes, prométeme que no volverás a manejar a alta velocidad no solo por el bien de las otras personas, tambien haslo por el bien tuyo

–Te lo prometo Char... —dijo Nina limpiándose las lágrimas

o

–Por favor no

–Te has portado mal querida

Eldolor recorre mi espalda_, _me duele_. _No puedo hacer nada_, _soy demasiado debil_._

o

Charlotte despertó sudorosa temblando de miedo, ¿ese recuerdo nunca dejaría de atormentarla? Al parecer no. Recordar el dolor, recordar a aquel hombre, recordar el daño que le hizo.

Por la mañana Charlotte despertó sintiéndose mejor, el pequeño del día anterior se encontraba tocando el arco. Al descubrir que Charlotte lo estaba mirando se alejó rápidamente.

–No temas pequeño, ¿te gusta? —dijo la joven señalando el arco

El niño dudo un momento y después contestó:

–Si, si... es muy bonito, ¿es tuyo?

–Es de mi mamá

–¿Lo sabes usar? —el rostro del pequeño mostraba cuestionamiento

–Claro, no soy experta pero si soy algo buena —le sonrió

–Wow ¿me enseñas? —después entró la madre y le llamó

–Carl cariño, la joven quiere descansar

–Oh no se preocupe —intervino Charlotte

–Si mamá —el niño paró de hablar y se giró a ver a Charlotte— ¿Cómo te llamas?

–Charlotte, puedes decirme Char

–Yo soy Carl y puedes decirme Carl

–Mucho gusto Carl

–Mamá, Char dijo que me enseñaría a usar el arco —dijo Carl dirigiéndose a su madre de nuevo. Charlotte no había dicho que le enseñaría, pero no quería romper la ilusión del pequeño.

–Será después cariño, ven aquí te traje un pastelillo —al oír "pastelillo" los ojos de Carl se iluminaron

–Lo siento Char, quizá mañana me puedas enseñar —Charlotte rió y asintió

Algo bueno de estar en ese lugar era que había hecho un nuevo amigo. Un amigo llamado Carl.

–Señorita Mayson al parecer ya mañana podrá regresar a su casa, pero tendrá que volver al hospital para quitarle los puntos —decía el doctor

–Está bien —respondió la chica

–Y procure tener más cuidado cuando cruza las calles —Charlotte asintió y se quedo seria— ¿Se le ofrece algo más?

–Doctor... ¿es posible que pierda la memoria o algo así?

–Creo que es imposible, eso pudo haberle pasado en el instante del accidente, así que no, pero por precaución evite golpes en la cabeza

–Gracias por todo doctor, tomaré en cuenta el consejo

Ojala hubiera olvidado todo, para no recordar aquello que la atormentaba todas la noches.


	3. No es real

Capítulo 3

**No es real**

Último día en el hospital

–Char ¿crees que pueda aprender a usar el arco tan bien como tú? —preguntaba Carl

–Claro, si te lo propones, estoy segura que lo podras lograr. Pero hay un problema —dijo Charlotte, Carl dejó de sonreir

–¿Cual?

–Hoy regreso a casa, pero podemos pedirle permiso a tu mamá para darte algunas clases , ¿qué te parece? —propuso Charlotte

–Excelente idea Char, iré a decirle yo mismo, no te vayas —después el niño salió corriendo hacía dentro del hospital

El patio era más cálido que la habitación. Carl le había contado a Charlotte lo sucedido con su padre, se encontraba persiguiendo a un delincuente y este le disparó dejándolo en coma. Su madre se llamaba Lori, Carl dijo que preparaba unos pastelillos muy ricos. El niño regresó con una sonrisa en los labios.

–¡Me ha dicho que si!

–Que bien, más tarde le pregunto a tu madre tu domicilio —dijo la chica

–Pero ahora... podrías enseñarme lo básico —Carl estaba muy entusiasmado

–Mira, primero te muestro como debes cargarlo y después intenta copiarme, ¿de acuerdo?

–Está bien —Charlotte tomó el arco, se irguió, jaló la cuerda hasta tensarla y por último la liberó. Carl la miraba muy atento.

–¿Viste bien? —preguntó la chica

–Si, ahora lo quiero intentar —Charlotte le extendió el arco y el niño lo tomó, era muy grande para él pero aún así lo sostuvo con fuerza.

La joven le ayudó a elevar un poco los brazos y le levantó la barbilla. "La mirada siempre en alto" Charlotte recordó las palabras de su madre. Carl tensó un poco la cuerda y la soltó.

–Está muy dura —se quejó el niño

–No te preocupes ya te acostumbrarás —le animó Charlotte

–¡Carl cariño, es hora de irnos! —le gritó Lori desde la puerta del hospital que daba al patio

–Pero mamá es muy pronto —chilló Carl

–Ve Carl recuerda que pronto nos veremos —Charlotte le sonrió y le paso una mano por el cabello despeinándolo.

Después de preguntarle a Lori su domicilio, volvió a su habitación a esperar a su amiga, el día anterior habian acordado hacer una noche de peliculas. Steven no había regresado desde el día que fue a visitarla, eso le resultó muy extraño.

–Hola Char, vámonos de este lugar —Nina tomó el delgado brazo de Charlotte y la ayudó a ponerse de pie

–Gracias Nina el olor a medicina ya me estaba asqueando —Antes de salir del hospital, Charlotte miró al sheriff Walsh con un ramo de flores en la mano, al parecer le pedía informes a la enfermera.

–Esta buenisimo —dijo Nina

–Nunca cambias Nina Scott

Antes de encender el motor del auto Nina pregunto:

–¿Lista para la noche de peliculas?

–Solo espero tener por fin una noche de paz

Charlotte encendió la radio para escuchar algo de música pero en todas las estaciones hablaban de lo mismo.

"Se les recomienda lavar los alimentos, no comer fuera de casa, lavarse las manos las veces que sea posible..."

–¿Que está pasando? —preguntó la castaña

–Al parecer algunas personas han estado enfermando, los hospitales no se dan abasto, son muchos los casos de fiebre intenza, la gente esta asustada ya que el gobierno esta ocultando algo, se dice que hay muertos. Quizá son un montón de palabrerias

–Suena grave, ¿no se a hecho nada al respecto? ¿Saben que enfermedad es?

–No se, ¿influenza? —Dijo Nina— Lo extraño es que el ejercito también está involucrado

–¿El ejercito? ¿Que no es un problema de salubridad?

–Yo no se qué pensar, pero pronto lo solucionarán, ya sabes como siempre pasa

–Que películas tan asquerosas te gustan —dijo Nina arrugando la nariz— Los zombies son criaturas repugnantes. Char, se tragan las entrañas de las personas y propagan enfermedades como las ratas

–Nina es ciencias ficción, no existen. Ademas prefiero estas peliculas a las del agente 007

–Estaban al tres por uno —Charlotte rió ligeramente

–Cambiando de tema... ¿tú no has visto Steven ultimamente? —preguntó Charlotte preocupada

–La última vez que lo vi fue en el hospital, ¿ya intentaste llamarle?

–Si, pero me manda a buzón, mañana iré a buscarlo a casa

–Quizá ya tiene una chica —dijo Nina

–Puede ser...

–¿Y tu Char, cuando te vas a buscar a alguien?

–No me interesa tener pareja por ahora —dijo la castaña, cruzándose de brazos

–Pues date prisa, sino te quedarás como mi tia Lizzie, soltera y con nueve gatos de compañia —hizo una pausa y continuo— ¿Qué hay de Max? Pensé que salías con él

–Solo somos amigos —contestó Charlotte ruborizándose un poco

–¿Ya tuviste sexo con él?

–¡Nina! Solo salimos a tomar un café

–Si lo que digas, ¿entonces ya no eres virgen?

–Veamos la pelicula de una vez... y sí aún lo soy —Nina no volvió a hablar y se concentró en la pantalla de la televisión al igual que Charlotte.

Charlotte se despertó en el sofá a un lado de Nina que también dormia.

La película ya había terminado y en la pantalla se leían las palabras "DVD". La chica se acercó para sacar la película y poner la programación normal.

–¿Quién es? —dijo Nina aún medio dormida

–Soy Char, se acabó la película y nos quedamos dormidas —Charlotte escuchó su teléfono sonar y corrió por él

–Es Steven —dijo dirigiéndose a Nina— ¿Hola?, ¿por qué no me contestabas el celular?, estaba preocupada

–¡Char, ¿donde estas?! —Steven se escuchaba agitado

–En casa de Nina, ¿por qué?

–No te muevas de ahí, escúchame bien; cierren bien las puertas y ventanas, no salgan para nada, ¿me entiendes? para nada.

–¡Steven!, ¿qué ocurre?, me estas asustando —dijo la chica algo frustrada, pero del otro lado del teléfono ya no se escuchaba nada.

–¿Todo esta bien?

–No lo creo, tengo que ir al baño en un momento te explico —Nina asintió y puso el noticiero en la televisión

"Se le informa que esta tarde llegaron videos enviados desde México, antes de mostrárselos, se le advierte al público, que no son aptos para menores o personas con problemas del corazón"

–¡Char corre, pondrán porno en el noticiero! —dijo Nina riendo

Cuando la otra chica volvió se sentó a su lado y lo que vieron las dejó paralizadas. Era como si no hubieran quitado la película.

"Al parecer las personas se vuelven locas o surge algo en el cerebro que les hace comportarse de esa manera, los científicos no saben a ciencia cierta lo que ocurre"

–E-s terrible —hablo Nina

–Es horroroso, esto no es un simple trauma cerebral, nos quieren hacer idiotas solamente, ¿viste la apariencia de las personas supuestamente locas? Parecían estar en estado de putrefacción —dijo Charlotte

–Puede ser un montaje

–¿Por que pasarían un montaje en el noticiero?

–Char... ¿miraste como devoraban a esa persona? aún se movía

–Creo que deberíamos hacer lo que dijo Steven —las dos chicas se pusieron a tapar las entradas de la casa y también las ventanas.

–¿Como sabes que esto también ocurre aquí? —Preguntó la rubia— El video es de México

Cuando Charlotte iba a contestar afuera se escuchó un aviso.

"No salgan de sus casas hasta nuevo aviso, mantengan la calma todo está bien"

–¿Eso contesta tu pregunta? —preguntó Charlotte

–¡SI! —gritó Nina desde la sala

–¿Tienes botiquín de primeros auxilios?

–¡No!

–¿Lámparas?

–¡No!

–¿Algo que nos pueda servir?

–No lo sé

Charlotte no podía creer lo descuidada que era su amiga. Además tenía miedo y no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, la situación era frustrante. Lo único que sabía era que la investigación de Steven tenía algo que ver, que por esa razón la había sacado de México tan apresuradamente. El aire dejó de entrar a sus pulmones, no era el momento para tener un ataque de asma. Caminó hasta la sala sosteniéndose de los muebles, intentando aspirar todo el aire posible, pero no funcionaba. Al verla Nina, la tomó de los hombros y la acostó en el sillón.

–¡Char, Char mírame, respira, inhala! —Nina estaba muy asustada— No se qué hacer, ¿qué hago? —Charlotte le señalo su mochila— ¿Traes tu inhalador? —Charlotte asintió aferrándose al sillón, intentando respirar. Nina buscó en la mochila y encontró el pequeño aparato. Lo depositó en la mano de su amiga. Esta lo tomó y lo puso en su boca apretando la válvula de dosificación. El aire regresaba lentamente— ¿Estas mejor?

–Si-si

A los cinco minutos golpeaban la puerta provocando que la chicas se asustarán.

–¡Char, Nina! ¡Abran! —gritaba Steven desde afuera, Nina fue quien abrió la puerta. Steven entró rápidamente.

–Charlotte, te traje flechas y cartuchos para el inhalador

–Gracias pero ahora exijo que me digas en este mismo instante lo que ocurre, sé que todo esto se debe a tu investigación

–Está bien, de todas maneras esto pronto será un desastre —Steven se sentó a un lado de la chica y Nina se quedó recargada en la pared— El día que viajamos a México, cuando llegué al laboratorio me dijeron que el experimento que estábamos desarrollando tuvo complicaciones...

–¿Qué tipo de complicaciones exactamente? —preguntó la chica

–Estábamos desarrollando un medicamento para curar el sida, estábamos seguros que ya estaba listo y le pagamos a un joven que tenía la enfermedad para usar el medicamento en él. Después tomamos una muestra de su sangre con la vacuna ya en su organismo y las células mostraban que había funcionado, pero el paciente comenzó a presentar fiebre, parecía estar en llamas. Al cabo de unos cinco minutos, murió.

–¿Y después? —preguntó Nina

–El paciente despertó, pensábamos que era un milagro, asi de grande fue nuestro nivel de estupides. Cuando uno de mis colegas se acercó para revisar al joven este se le fue al directo al cuello arrancándole la carne, un chorro de sangre me dio en la cara, esto me hizo reaccionar y salir inmediatamente del lugar

–Entonces, ¿qué es lo que les pasa a las personas? ¿Se vuelven locas?, ¿y cómo? Que no se supone que el experimento se llevó a cabo en un laboratorio, ¿cómo salió de ese lugar?

–No lo sé, pero una cosa muy cierta es que esas cosas no están vivas

–¡Eso es ridículo! —grito Nina

–¿Estas insinuando que... son zombies? —preguntó Charlotte

–Sí —respondió el chico

–¡Suena de lo más estúpido! —dijo la rubia

–¿Que no has visto las noticias? ¡No seas ingenua Nina! —se defendió Steven

–¡Esta mierda es tu culpa, tuya y de tus "colegas"!

–¡Basta! —intervino Charlotte— Debe de haber alguna cura, ¿que se está haciendo al respecto?

–Hay un refugio en Atlanta, según dicen que tienen comida, agua, que está muy bien protegido y ahí están desarrollando un medicamento

–¿Como llegaremos hasta allá? —preguntó Nina

–En auto, pero antes necesito que recojan todo lo que podamos comer, agua y Nina busca tus pertenencias

–Yo no pienso salir de aquí, no con esas cosas afuera —dijo esta

–Nina, no puedes quedarte sola aquí, estaremos más seguros en el refugio —la animó Charlotte. Nina asintió, muy a su pesar, y se fue a la habitación. Charlotte recogió todo lo comestible.

–Char —la llamó Steven

–¿Qué pasa?

–Quiero que no sueltes el arco de mamá, por nada en el mundo, y si una de esas cosas se te acerca no dudes en enterrarle una flecha en la cabeza y ten —Steven le extendió un gran cuchillo de mango blanco

–No... no necesito eso, no pienso matar a nadie, son personas, no está comprobado que es lo que tienen en realidad —dijo Charlotte rehusándose a tomar el cuchillo

–Char, esto se ira lentamente al carajo, tenemos que estar preparados. No hay solución alguna todavía, y una persona normal no se come a otra, esas cosas no están vivas y no mueren a menos que les des en la cabeza —la chica dudó pero al final tomó el cuchillo

Cuando Nina volvió, Steven le dio un arma y ella la aceptó sin pensarlo dos veces.

–Es hora de irnos...


	4. Nuevas complicaciones

Capítulo 4

**Nuevas complicaciones**

El cazador observaba a la pequeña ardilla y Charlotte observaba al cazador. Sino estuviera muriendo de hambre no haría eso, robar comida. Cuatro ardillas y un conejo pardo se balanceaban en el cinturón del hombre. Ella queria el conejo. Se acercó al cazador lentamente apuntándole con la flecha al corazón, este se dio cuenta inmediatamente de su presencia y se giró apuntando con la ballesta la cabeza de la chica.

–No te atrevas a acercarte un paso más —dijo el cazador. Charlotte se quedó cayada y desvió su mirada a los animales, tenia tanta hambre que se los comeria crudos.

La chica tensó todo lo que le fue posible la cuerda del arco y liberó la flecha, la cual voló con la velocidad de una bala hacia el blanco deseado.

•—•—•

Daryl se sintió como un completo idiota. Habia estado a punto de irse al carajo, pero esa chica mandó al infierno el caminante que se disponia a tragarselo. No le daria las gracias.

–Dame el conejo —ordenó ella

–¿Estas loca? Le besaria antes el trasero a mi hermano —contestó Daryl

–Idiota...

–Ven y dimelo en la cara —la desafió Daryl. Él se acerco con paso descidido hacia la chica, la cual comenzó a temblar, pero en ningún segundo bajó el arco.

–No-no des un paso más, soy capaz de atravezarte el craneo como a esos monstruos

–Quiero verte hacerlo

–Si eso es lo que quieres...

•—•—•

Charlotte en realidad no iba a matar a un hombre vivo, nunca. Al final terminó por bajar el arco y darse media vuelta, si el hombre la mataba no le importaba, terminaría agradecida. Pero no pasó nada, el hombre le había dejado con vida y con hambre.

Camino al refugio (CDC)

–Creo que no era muy buena idea salir de casa —se quejó Nina

–Estaremos mejor en el refugio —dijo Charlotte

–Además quizá ya tienen una cura —agregó Steven

–Ya llevamos dos horas en la jodida carretera y no avanzamos nada

–Entre más te quejes más lento pasa el tiempo —le contestó su amiga

Charlotte miraba como las personas hacían largas filas para poder salir de la urbanización y dirigirse a Atlanta. Algunas salían de sus autos, parecian frustadas, en sus rostros se reflejaba el miedo que sentian. En el tiempo que estuvieron ahí no le pareció ver a ninguna de esas cosas y dudó que todo aquello fuera cierto. Se recargó en la ventanilla de su puerta, el sueño comenzó a apoderarse de sus ojos.

–No creo que sea buena idea que te duermas —sugirió su hermano—trata de permanecer despierta

–Tengo mucho sueño —le respondió Charlotte. Se giró para ver a Nina pero esta se habia colocado los audiculares del celular, permanecia con los ojos cerrados— Cuéntame algo para no quedarme dormida

–¿Como vas con el asma? ¿Algún ataque?

–Hoy me dio uno

–¿Cual fue la razón?

–Creo que fue el miedo

–Y... ¿tu problema de orina no volvió?

–Steven cállate, Nina podría oírte

–No puede, tiene la musica demasiado alto. Escucho a AC/DC hasta acá

–Va a sufrir de sordera con el paso del tiempo. Y repecto a tu pregunta hace diez años que no me pasa y no hay razón alguna para que me pase de nuevo

–Espero que ese animal sea una de esas cosas —contestó Steven

–No quiero hablar de eso

–Quizá te haga bien contármelo

–No lo creo

Charlotte inclinó su asiento, se tapó con una de las mantas que habian llebado con ellos, cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida

o

–Se le solicita a la niña Charlotte Mayson en dirección

No otra vez no, a cada paso que doy siento el dolor, aunque él nisiquiera me haya tocado aún. Las palabras que salen desde las bocinas retumban en mi cabeza.

Toco la puerta lo más leve posible con la esperanza de que no abra nadie.

–Querida, pasa, te estaba esperando

Llevo mi mejor peinado, pedí a mamá que rizara mi cabello con la esperanza de que Max se fije en mí.

"Te ves preciosa mi amor". Esas fueron las palabras de mamá.

–Toma asiento, ya sabes donde, también sabes lo que pasará si pones un pie fuera de aquí antes de que termine, espero te agrade Mimi era la única que estaba disponible

La mujer sonrié, pero algo en ella me dice que no esta de acuerdo en esto.

Asiento otra vez. Estoy llorando ahora él toma a la mujer, le besa el cuello salvagemente. Aprieto los ojos deseando desaparecer.

o

–¡Charlotte! ¡Charlotte! ¡Despierta! —Le gritaba Steven haciendo que despertara— Esta bien, esta bien fue una pesadilla —Charlotte no había notado que la abrazaba y que ella estaba llorando

–¿Eh hablado dormida? —pregunto

–No, estabas gritando —le contestó Nina

–¿Que hora es? —volvió a preguntar

–Doce en punto —esta vez le contestó su hermano— Avanzamos un poco más, parece haber dificultades

Charlotte se sintió tan avergonzada con Steven y Nina. Se había quedado dormida y gritado como una loca.

–Alguien se acerca —informó Steven

–¡Corran! ¡Corran! —un hombre pasó corriendo golpeando todos los autos en su camino

–¿Que estará pasando? —Pregunto Steven— Le voy a preguntar al hombre —bajó la ventana y sacó la cabeza— ¡Hei hermano! —grito. El hombre se quedó quieto en el lugar donde habia parado— ¿Que pasa allá enfrente?

–¡Es una locura, esas cosas han llegado hasta donde están los militares, pero arrebazan su número, les recomiendo que corran mientras tienen oportunidad!

–¿Que hacemos? —preguntó Charlotte

–No hay que salir del auto —respondió su amiga

Charlotte se percató de los disparos y los gritos que provenían de más adelante, las personas comenzaban a correr en dirección contraria a la que iban. Pudo ver como algunos padres llevaban a sus hijos en brazos y no pudo evitar recordar a Carl, deseó que se encontrara a salvo.

–Debemos bajar —ordenó su hermano

–¡Por dios! —gritó Nina

Los hermanos giraron a verla y después a la dirección a donde miraba ella. En un costado del auto estaba una de esas cosas intentando alcanzar a Nina. Charlotte nunca vio algo tan repugnante en su vida, bueno había una excepción. Al zombie, por que no quedaba duda que lo era, le faltaba una gran cantidad de abdomen, sus ojos eran amarillentos y sus manos se embarraban en el vidrio.

–¡Bajemos a mi señal! —gritó Steven

–¡No! ¡Estas loco, ¿quieres morir?! —chilló Nina

–Si nos quedamos en el auto moriremos

–¡Char, apóyame! —suplicó la rubia

–Steven tiene razón no podemos seguir en el auto, las cosas esas, los zombies o lo que sean no tardarán en llegar hasta aquí

–¡Ya están aquí! ¡Míralo! —decía la chica señalando la "persona" que hace un rato se embarraba en la ventana del auto, ahora se estaba comiendo los intestinos de un hombre.

–¡A mi señal! —interrumpió Steven a las chicas

–Espera, espera —volvió a hablar Charlotte— ¿A donde iremos? ¿Y no te das cuenta que Nina no sabe usar un arma?

–Nos dirigiremos al bosque, si se encuentran con un zombie, mátenlo, eviten tocarlos y yo cuido de Nina —dicho esto Steven beso la mejilla de Charlotte y se giró a ver a Nina para ver si estaba lista, ella asintió

–Uno, dos, tres, ¡AHORA!

•—•—•

Bosque

Nina había estado a punto de morir, pero como Steven había dicho, él la salvó. Ahora el problema era que no sabían nada de Charlotte, solo recordaba como cargaba a un niño que lloraba mucho.

"Ve con Steven, voy a estar bien". Eso fue lo que dijo.

Recordó como su amiga corría con el pequeño en sus brazos, buscando a sus padres. Ahora se encontraba escondida con Steven en el bosque, sin hacer nada. No podía evitar plantearse la posibilidad de que Charlotte ya no estaba viva.

–¡No puede ser! —decía Steven

–Somos unos cobardes, volvamos a buscarla —suplicó Nina. El chico solo se agarraba la cabeza y lloraba. A lo lejos se oían los gritos de las personas que estaban siendo masacradas por los zombies. Steven le tomó de la mano.

–Tenemos que irnos

–¡Yo no me voy sin Charlotte! ¡Escúchate! ¡No podemos abandonarla así como si nada! ¡Charlotte es tu hermana y no puedes dejarla!

–Ahora debe de estar muerta —Nina sabía que era lo más probable y se dejó llevar por Steven a un lugar desconocido...

•—•—•

–Gracias, muchas gracias —no paraba de decir la madre del niño, Charlotte no sabia si en realidad encontraría a los padres del pequeño pero lo logro y se sintió orgullosa por ello.

–No hay problema

La chica se encontraba oculta entre los arboles con la familia del pequeño Charlie.

–¿Van al refugio? —le pregunto al padre de Charlie, José

–Si, es lo único que decían en la radio, pero veo muy difícil la situación, los monstruos esos no van a tardar en darse cuenta que hay gente oculta, en cuanto terminen con las pobres personas que no pudieron salir del lugar. ¿Venias acompañada de alguien?

–De mi hermano y una amiga, los perdí de vista cuando encontré a Charlie

–¿Traían armas? —pregunto José, que por supuesto si iba armado con un rifle.

–Si —respondió Charlotte

–Quien diria que un arma seria lo que te mantendria vivo

–Lo se

–Puedes quedarte con nosotros —le propuso el hombre

–Gracias pero debo buscar a las personas con las que venia

–Es tu decisión, no me queda mas que desearte suerte y agradecerte por salvar a mi Charlie —Charlotte sonrió y asintió, después se acerco al pequeño

–Más cuidado Charlie —el niño la observo con sus enormes ojos color café y sonrió— Suerte para ustedes también —dijo dirigiéndose a José— Y espero verlos en el refugio

"Tranquila ellos están bien, tranquila ellos están bien". Charlotte no dejo de repetirse ese mantra. Llevaba con ella diez flechas y el cuchillo que le había dado Steven, eso le proporcionaba algo de confianza. En realidad estaba muy asustada por que no sabía a donde ir, y lo peor de todo era que la mochila con los cartuchos para el inhalador la llevaba Steven. Charlotte se relajo un poco para no tener un ataque de asma en ese instante.

–¿Donde están? —dijo en silencio

Las piernas le dolían un poco al igual que la cabeza. Caminaba sin rumbo alguno, lo que mas se temía era que Nina y Steven estuvieran muertos. Un ruido entre los arboles la distrajo. Giro frenéticamente la cabeza para ver de qué punto provenía el sonido. Pudo distinguir una silueta entre la oscuridad, ante ella estaba un zombie que cada vez caminaba mas rápido en su dirección. Charlotte intento alcanzar una flecha de su espalda pero estaba tan asustada que todos sus intentos fallaban. El zombie se abalanzo cayendo sobre ella. Charlotte lo pateo haciéndolo a un lado, se levanto lo más rápido posible y coloco sus pies encima de los brazos del zombie; este trataba de alcanzarla con la cabeza. La chica saco el cuchillo y le atravesó la cabeza.

Habia quedado tan aturdida, que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas. Se recargó en un pino enorme. Tosió y comenzó a vomitar.

Al haber recorrido tanto se dio por vencida y escalo un árbol torpemente para dormir un poco.

o

–Mi vida, ¿que te pasa? —Repite mi madre mientras me acaricia el cabello— Dime como te haz hecho eso

–El perro me rasguño —miento

–¿Los niños de la escuela te tratan mal? —ella insiste, yo tengo miedo y me vergüenza que se entere. Después se levanta molesta y me deja sola. Se que va a beber otra vez y cuando se quede dormida ya no va a recordar nada.

No puedo contarle mi secreto a nadie. Me recuesto en la cama, tapo mis oídos… tengo miedo.

o

–Mierda —dijo Charlotte molesta, un pájaro le había cagado el brazo— que asco

Recordó lo que estaba pasando, tenía que ponerse en marcha. Decidió ir directo al refugio, quizá ahí encontraria a Steven y Nina. Se puso el movimiento a un destino incierto.

3 semanas después

Charlotte estaba segura que pronto llegaría, estaba muy cansada, con hambre, sucia y con mucha sed. Había tenido mucha suerte al no haber muerto en su camino. Arrastraba los pies, ese era el único sonido que escuchaba, ademas del sonido lejano de los zombies.

Cuando llego a donde se suponía que estaba el refugio se sorprendió al no encontrar más que cenizas. Sabía lo que significaba, estaba sola, sin nada, comenzó a llorar y se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas. Todo se desmoronó en su interior.


	5. Sentir esperanza

Capitulo 5

**Sentir esperanza**

8 meses después

En busca de comida

Charlotte caminaba sin rumbo, si le pagaran un dolar por cada paso que daba seguro seria millonaria. Algo bueno de toda aquella porqueria era que habia aprendido a cazar pequeños animales, tambien a pescar y lo más importante, a cuidarse sola.

Después de un largo rato encontró un residencial y decidió ir a aventurarse para ver si encontraba algo, no tenía nada que perder.

La entrada estaba hecha de dos grandes rejas de acero, por suerte no estaban cerradas. Charlotte tomo una flecha y la puso en el arco antes de entrar pero en las callecitas no había ni un solo zombie, eso le pareció demasiado extraño.

Habían una cuantas casas con las puertas abiertas y entró en una de ellas. Deseó encontrar algo de comer, lo único que habia entrado en su estomago desde hace una semana era una lata de chicharos, que ya pasaban de su fecha de caducidad.

Abrió el refrigerador, solo por constumbre, obviamente sabia que no encontraria nada. Busco en las alacenas y encontró una lata de duraznos, su fruta favorita. Abrió la lata con las manos temblorosas, se dio el placer de cerrar los ojos al momento de saborear su comida. Un golpe hizo que abriera los ojos, tomo el arco y busco el lugar de donde provenía el sonido. La casa tenia un pasillo con tres puertas, Charlotte esperó un momento y volvio a escuchar el sonido, quiza estaba alucinando pero era una risa de niña lo que sus oidos escuchaban. Se acercó a la ultima puerta, antes de entrar se colocó el arco en la espalda y tomó el cuchillo de su cinturón. Abrió la puerta lentamente, se introdujo en la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

–¿Hay alguien aqui?

Un golpe proveniente del armario hizo que todos sus musculos se tensarán. El armario se abrió de golpe, de el salio una pequeña de ojos color verde claro, su cabello era dorado. Llevaba un vestido color morado.

–Hola —saludó la pequeña, tenía una voz aguda

–Dios, me asustaste —dijo Charlotte guardando el cuchillo— ¿Qué haces aquí y sola?

–Juego a las muñecas, mi hermana vendrá por mí en un momento

–¿Por qué demonios te dejo sola?

–Dijo que volvería, lo prometió —dijo la niña haciendo pucheros

–Si, si, si, volverá —Charlotte consoló a la niña para que no llorase— ¿Cómo te llamas?

–Me llamo Kristen pero puedes decirme Kris —le contesto la niña volviendo a sonreír

–Hola Kris soy Char, esperare contigo mientras tu hermana vuelve por ti, ¿de acuerdo?

–Mi papi dice que no debo hablar con extraños

–No te preocupes, yo no soy una extraña, soy tu amiga. ¿Que te parece si me presentas a tus muñecas? —los ojos de la pequeña se iluminarón

Llego la noche, Kristen se había quedado dormida abrazando a sus muñecas. Charlotte no sabia que clase de persona dejaba a una niña tan pequeña sola. Estaba preocupada ya que no era un hecho que volverian por la niña.

Afuera, algunos zombies caminaban buscando a alguien a quien sacarle las entrañas. La chica se asusto cuando escucho unos disparos y después unas voces en el pasillo de la casa. Charlotte agarro rápidamente el arco, se colocó frente a la puerta y esperó.

–¡¿Cómo se te ocurre dejar a tu hermana sola?! —se escucho una voz de hombre, intentaron abrir la puerta pero ella había puesto el seguro— іAbran, abran!

–¿Qué quieren? —pregunto Charlotte

–¡Abran la maldita puerta, si le haz hecho daño a la niña juro que te mato! —insistía el hombre. Charlotte se dio cuenta que volvian por Kristen y abrió la puerta. Un hombre joven entro como un rayo a la habitación, en la mano llevaba un revolver, fue directo a la niña la tomo entre sus brazos, despertándola.

–Papi viniste —dijo la pequeña

–Si mi amor ya estoy aquí, nada te va a pasar, ¿estas bien?

–Si, Char me cuido mientras Leah volvía por mí

–Supongo que tu eres Char —dijo el hombre dirigiéndose a la chica

–Si

–Gracias por cuidar a mi niña

–No hay problema, solo no vuelva a dejarla sola

•—•—•

Prisión

–Judith necesita mas formula y también los otros niños que haz traído —decía Carl molesto

–Mañana temprano saldremos a buscar lo que necesitamos —dijo Rick en tono autoritario

–No debiste traer a nadie mas —se quejaba Carl, otra vez

–No iba a abandonar a personas inocentes

–Paren de discutir —intervino Glenn— Deberiamos estar ideando un plan para traer ropa y viveres. Eh estado pensando que quiza alguna de estas personas sabe defenderse de los caminantes, seria de gran ayuda para la recolección de las cosas que necesitamos

–Suena bien —dijo Rick— Tu que opinas —pregunto a Daryl. A él de daba igual lo que hicieran, pero si era para ayudar a la pequeña patea traseros y a los otros niños estaba de acuerdo

–Cuentan conmigo —contesto en tono seco

–¿Entonces así lo hacemos? —pregunto Maggie

–Si —le respondió el sheriff— Les recomiendo que duerman bien por que mañana será un día muy duro —dicho esto todos se fueron a sus celdas como criminales

Daryl no tenia sueño y Merle no dejaba de hablarle, ahora se arrepentía de haberse ofrecido a compartir su celda con él.

–Hei Darylita, ¿crees que es buena idea la del policía?

–No se —se limito a contestar

–Nadie le dijo que trajera a tantas personas aquí, es mayor responsabilidad y mientras que el Gobernador no aparezca no estaremos seguros, pero algo bueno de esto es que —hizo una pausa— ¡Hay mujeres!

–Eres un cerdo —dijo Daryl

–Hermano, tengo necesidades como hombre, ¿tu no? No me digas que eres gay —Merle soltó una carcajada

–Cierra la boca estúpido

–Ya lo imaginaba te enamoraste del policía

–Ya duérmete Merle —no tenia ganas de pelear con su hermano y menos por una idiotez.

Daryl observaba de lejos a Rick, estaba rodeado de las personas que había sacado de Woodbury.

–¡Quiero que me digan, quien sabe usar un arma o defenderse de los caminantes! —unas cuantas personas levantaron la mano

–¡Bien los demás vuelvan a lo que estaban haciendo y los que levantaron la mano quédense aquí! —las personas que no habian levantado la mano se esparcierón por diferentes partes de la prisión— Nos van a ayudar a buscar comida, agua, ropa, ya saben lo necesario. Intenten ser cuidadosos, si no necesitan usar las armas de fuego no lo hagan ¿alguna pregunta?

–¿Quién ira con nosotros? —pregunto una mujer

–Daryl, Glenn, Maggie, Merle y mi hijo Carl —dijo señalando a cada uno de los mencionados— Ellos los guiarán

–¿Cómo vamos a confiar en un niño? —hablo un hombre

–El sabe lo que hace y si no pueden confiar en él son libres de irse cuando quieran, parten en diez minutos

–Todo un líder ¿no? —dijo Carol

–Eso parece —contesto Daryl

–Me agrada que vivan mas personas con nosotros aunque tangamos dificultades

–Es más difícil vivir así

–¿Te arrepientes no haber intervenido para que Rick no trajera a estas personas? —pregunto Carol mientras le quitaba un mechón de la cara

–No, claro que no

–Daryl, ¿puedo hablar contigo? —le llamo Tyreese

–Si —le contesto. Carol se fue para dejarlos solos— ¿Qué pasa?

–Yo quisiera ayudar con lo de los víveres, no quisiera ser una carga solamente. Sasha, mi hermana, también esta dispuesta a ayudar

–Creo que Rick te necesita aquí, para cuidar a la gente

–Suena razonable —dijo Tyreese con aspecto serio— esta bien

–¡Es hora! —se escucho el grito de Carl

Las personas armadas, la mayoría mujeres, subieron a los autos que logradon conseguir días antes. Daryl se subió a la motocicleta y siguió a la fila de autos, en busca de lo que necesitaban.

–Nos dividiremos en dos grupos —daba indicaciones Gleen— uno ira al supermercado y el otro al centro comercial en busca de ropa. Los que van por la comida estarán acompañados de Daryl y Carl, los que van por la ropa van con Maggie, Merle y conmigo —al parecer Glenn ya había dejado en el pasado su enemistad con Merle— Nos encontraremos en este punto en menos de una hora, suerte y tengan mucha precaución

–Es mucha gente, ¿no? —pregunto Carl

–Los hemos traído por que están preparados para esto —le contesto Daryl

–¿Por donde entraremos? —pregunto una mujer que iba armada con un pico

–Por la parte de atrás —dijo Daryl— Iré yo primero para revisar, Carl se quedará a vigilar

Cuando entró al supermercado habían tres caminantes y se desciso ellos lo mas rápido que pudo.

–Despejado —las personas entraron, eran siete exactamente

–Creo que debemos ir primero por la formula de Judith —opino Carl

–Querrás decir la formula para los niños —lo corrigió una chica pelirroja. Su nombre era Samantha, la habian encontrado en un baño de un autoservicio.

–Como sea

–Tenemos que empezar a movernos —las personas comenzaron a caminar detrás de Daryl muy atentas de todo

–Debemos separarnos —dijo Daryl —así terminaremos mas rápido y son menos las posibilidades de que nos vean los caminantes. Yo me llevare a cuatro personas y tu Carl te llevas a las otras tres —el niño asintió

–Yo quiero ir con él —dijo la chica pelirroja— puedes decirme Sam, hombre sexy

Daryl rodó los ojos, algunas personas rierón.

–Nos vemos en donde entramos y ve con cuidado —dijo dirigiéndose a Carl. No estaba seguro si era buena idea dejar solo al niño con personas que apenas conocían, pero ya era bastante grandesito para cuidarse solo

•—•—•

–Maldita sea —el cuchillo de Charlotte estaba incrustado en la cabeza de un zombie— vamos sal de ahí —después de un larga lucha pudo sacar el cuchillo pero cayo sobre su trasero

Por su camino encontró un supermercado que al parecer no estaba tan saqueado como la mayoria de los supermercados, eso si era mas que suerte. Sus prioridades eran encontrar comida y cartuchos para el inhalador. Cargo el arco con una flecha y se adentro en el supermercado. Se dirigió al área de enlatados, al acercarse escucho una voces, miro a tres personas que embolsaban latas rápidamente. Dudo en hablar con ellos, pero quizá serian algún grupo que podria ayudarla. Cuando las personas se percataron de su presencia apuntaron con sus armas hacia su dirección.

–Tranquilos, yo solo venia por algo de comida —pensó que seria buena idea bajar el arco para que los extraños se tranquilizaran, así que lo hizo.

–Vete de aquí —le ordeno un hombre. Eran tres personas; un hombre alto de piel bronceada, una mujer de cabello canoso y una chica que deberia tener almenos 18 años.

–Necesito comida y no tienen derecho a impedírmelo

–Llama al niño —dijo el hombre dirigiéndose a la joven

–Hay demasiado alimento para todos, no pienso hacerles daño

–Ya no podemos confiar en absolutamente nadie

–¿Qué ocurre? —Charlotte no pudo creer lo que miraban sus ojos… era Carl

–¿Char? —pregunto el niño también sorprendido

–Si, si, yo… creí que habías muerto —dijo con toda sinceridad. Por alguna razón Charlotte se dio cuenta que Carl ya no era el mismo niño que conoció tiempo atrás, no solo se lo decía su aspecto, era algo en sus ojos lo que había cambiado. Charlotte abrazó a Carl fuertemente, le quito el sombrero de sheriff que llebava y le besó el cabello graciento, despues le volvio a colocar el sombrero.

–Es muy emotivo el momento pero ya tenemos que irnos —volvió a hablar el hombre

–Ven con nosotros —dijo Carl

–¿A dónde?

–Vivimos en una prisión

–¡Cuidado! —grito. El cuerpo sin vida de un hombre se avalanzó sobre la mujer que gritaba histericamente. Antes de que Charlotte colocara una de sus flechas en el arco, Carl sacó un arma, le disparó al zombie y este se desplomó sobre la mujer.

–¡Andrew ayuda a la señora Flowers! —el hombre ayudo a la mujer a incorporarse

–Tenemos que irnos —dijo Charlotte

Charlotte mato a dos zombies más, pero no pudo recuperar sus flechas. Después de correr un tramo del supermercado llegaron a la salida.

–Tenemos que esperar al grupo de Daryl —informo Carl que se sostenía con las manos en las rodillas señal de que estaba cansado—todavía están en la farmacia

–Yo puedo ir, necesito algo de ahí

–Cuidado —le respondió Carl

Charlotte se volvió a adentrar en el supermercado, esta vez empuño el cuchillo ya que solo le quedaban tres flechas.

•—•—•

–Deja de joderme —dijo Daryl mientras apartaba a la chica que no dejaba de masajearle los brazos

–Vamos se que lo deseas —Abrieron la puerta de la bodega. Samantha se apartó de inmediato

–¡Daryl allá afuera hay una chica que dice que viene de parte de Carl!—Daryl dejo las cajas que llevaba en los brazos para poder armarse con la ballesta antes de salir. Algo no andaba bien ¿por que Carl mandaria a una persona desconosida en su busqueda?

–Carl me ha enviado a buscarlos él esta afuera —Daryl la conocia no recordaba de donde pero sabia que la conocia

–¿Cómo sabemos que eso es cierto? —pregunto Daryl

–¿Se van a poner a dudar?

–¿Y tu que hacías ahí? —esta vez pregunto Samantha

–Fue casualidad yo también buscaba comida

–No confies es ella Daryl

–Iremos al lugar en donde quedamos en encontrarnos y tú —dirigió su vista a la chica castaña— si todo esto es mentira juro que te mato

Cuando llegaron a la salida no pudo contener un suspiro de alivio, Carl estaba ahí junto con las dos mujeres y el hombre

–Daryl ella es Charlotte —señalo a la joven— vendrá con nosotros

–¿Tu tomaste esa decisión? —pregunto Daryl molesto— o ella te amenazo

–Claro que no, es una antigua amiga —volvió a decir el niño

–Creo que no debe venir con nosotros —hablo Samantha

–Podemos discutirlo en otro lado, los caminantes no tardarán en olernos y venir por nosotros, Glenn ya debe de estarnos esperando —intervino Andrew

–Andrew tiene razón —dijo Carl—arreglaremos esto más tarde

•—•—•

Charlotte estaba muy agradesida con Carl, el pequeño le había dado la oportunidad de ir con ellos. Las otras personas con las que se encontraron parecían no estar de acuerdo tampoco en que ella fuera. El chico llamado Glenn le dijo a Carl que el que tomaría la decisión seria su padre, Charlotte se sorprendió de nuevo al enterarse de que el padre del niño también seguia vivo. Todos esos sucesos habían hecho que se olvidara de los cartuchos para el inhalador.

Después de un rato de camino y de unas cuantas miradas de desprecio llegaron a la prisión.

–Espera aquí —le indico Carl

En su espera todas las personas comenzaron a bajar las cosas, miro las cajas donde llevaban la comida y recordó que aun tenia hambre. Después Carl volvió con su padre y se notaba que el niño estaba molesto.

–Lo siento —dijo el hombre— pero no puedes quedarte ya hay suficientes personas aquí

–Oh… pues… podría ayudar en lo que quieran

–No puedes quedarte —volvió a decir el hombre

–¡Eres detestable Rick! —Carl le grito al hombre— tu puedes traer a veinte personas pero yo no puedo traer a una —después el niño se alejo dejando a su padre muy frustrado y con un toque de tristeza en el rostro

–¿De donde conoces a mi hijo?

–Del hospital, cuando tú estabas ahí, yo era tu compañera de cuarto

–Ya veo

–Mira no seré un estorbo, puedo "matar" zombies, cazar, puedo ir a buscar medicamentos… —trató de convenserlo

–Esta bien, pero esto lo hago por mi hijo —el hombre se fue del lugar donde estaba Charlotte dejándola con una gran sonrisa en la cara

–Quiero que conozcas a mi hermana Judith

–Wow, ¿una hermana en estos tiempos?

–Si —sonrió— es muy linda

Carl llevo a Charlotte hacia una joven rubia que tenia una dulce sonrisa y en sus brazos llevaba a un bebe

–Beth ella es Char es un nuevo miembro del grupo

–Mucho gusto —dijo Beth

–Igualmente —le contesto Charlotte

–Viene a conocer a Judith

–¿Quieres cargarla? —pregunto la chica

–Oh en este momento no, estoy muy sucia, quizá después, solo vine a verla —dijo Charlotte inclinando un poco la cabeza para poder ver a la pequeña Judith —Es preciosa

–Me recuerda a mamá —En el poco tiempo que llevaba ahí Charlotte no se percato de la ausencia de Lori— murió

–Lo siento mucho Carl

–Si casi todo mundo ya me lo dijo, ¿no tienes hambre? —pregunto el niño cambiando de tema

–Si y mucha

–¿Beth no quieres algo de comer? — Carl se dirigió a la joven rubia, ruborizándose un poco

–No gracias, acabo de comer con papá

–Bueno amm… dime si quieres algo… lo que sea —Charlotte no pudo evitar sonreír, era obvio que a Carl le atraía Beth

–Char vamos por algo de comer

Al salir al patio se encontraron con una gran fila de personas.

–Tendremos que esperar un poco

–Carl, tienen regaderas aquí ¿no?

–Si claro, pero casi nadie las usa

–Me encantaría darme un baño

–Si ya te hace falta, créeme —bromeo Carl. Pero era cierto Charlotte ya había olvidado cuando fue la ultima vez que se ducho

–Quizá por eso todos traían mala cara en el auto —hizo una pausa y continuo— Sabes aun puedo enseñarte a usar el arco como tanto querías

–No lo se creo que me gusta usar el arma que tengo, recuerdo que mamá no quería que aprendiera de verdad estaba muy preocupada por mi… creo que tenia miedo de que su niño se hiciera daño —Carl dejo salir una media sonrisa

–¿Seguro que quieres hablar de ello?

–Se que ahora esta mejor, la que me preocupa es Judith —Charlotte escuchaba atentamente cada palabra de Carl que parecía estar hablándole a la nada— su vida nunca va ser normal, tengo miedo de que algún día ya no encontremos la leche que necesita o los pañales

–Carl haz madurado mucho. No te preocupes estoy segura que vas a luchar por que ella tenga una vida normal, cuando crezca tu vas a estar ahí y le contaras lo maravillosa que era su madre… y de los ricos pastelillos que solía cocinar

–Gracias por tus palabras

–Para eso están los amigos —Charlotte se percato que ya había avanzado la fila, solo faltaban cinco personas antes que ellos— Y ¿conoces a todo mundo aquí?

–De los nuevos algunos, te puedo decir los nombres de los que conozco hace ya tiempo —Charlotte asintió— La mujer que lleva una espada es Michonne; el chico que esta con la chica de pelo corto color café son Glenn y Maggie; el hombre con el cuchillo pegado a su extremidad es Merle, ten cuidado con el; el hombre que lleva muletas es Hershel, es nuestro doctor, es papá de Maggie y Beth; y por ultimo la mujer de pelo muy corto es Carol, el hombre que esta junto a ella es Daryl, Merle es su hermano

–¿También es un tipo de cuidado?

–No, es muy diferente a Merle, bueno al principio si carecía de modales

–¿Qué se te ofrece Carl? —pregunto la chica pelirroja. Ya era su turno— Tenemos frutas, guisantes, sopa

–Fruta por favor

–¿Arándanos esta bien?

–Si

–¿Llevaras ropa?

–No gracias —el niño salió de la fila para que fuera el turno de Charlotte

–Creo que no hace falta que repita ¿cierto? —dijo la pelirroja fulminando a Charlotte con la mirada

–Duraznos están bien —contesto la joven, ignorando el intento de la chica para molestarla— Llevare algo de ropa

–Si que te hace falta —la pelirroja se levanto hacia el bulto de ropa, agarro unos pantalones de hombre, una blusa color café y unos calzoncillos de Superman

–Estos pantalones se me caerán

–Es lo que hay, ya quítate de la fila estas obstruyendo el paso

–Algún problema —pregunto Carl

–No, por el momento


	6. Percances y sentimientos

Capítulo 6

**Percances y sentimientos**

Prisión

–Como ya han notado, la cerca de la entrada principal esta dañada, hemos decidido repararla lo cual nos dará mas protección de los caminantes, ahora necesito voluntarios para ayudarnos —Rick siempre hablaba en tono autoritario y seguro. Charlotte levanto la mano junto a otras personas como respuesta a la pregunta del sheriff— El señor Smith —señalo a un hombre canoso— reparara la cerca, lo cubrirán Daryl y… —Charlotte quería que la eligieran para ayudar en algo útil— la chica pelirroja, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

–¡Samantha! —grito la aludida, un poco más y se le rompían las mejillas de lo grande que era su sonrisa. También noto que Daryl puso los ojos en blanco

–Los demás nos encargaremos de deshacernos de esos caminantes, no se usaran las armas de fuego —esta vez nadie hablo o se quejo, al parecer de verdad querían permanecer en ese lugar que les había brindado un poco de tranquilidad

–¿Todos listos? —pregunto Rick, las personas asintieron. Charlotte no contuvo las ganas de ver al hombre que se encontraba a unos metros de ella con la ballesta preparada para atacar. Unos ojos azules se encontraron con los de ella lo que hizo que Charlotte desviara la mirada rápidamente, Daryl la había descubierto mirándolo. La cerca fue abierta por Carol y las personas salieron a "matar" a algunos caminantes…

Charlotte disparo la primera flecha. Su pulso iba en aumento al igual que su respiración.

Cerca del lugar de donde se encontraba escucho un "Auxilio". Era una chica que estaba tirada en el suelo con un caminante encima. Charlotte colocó una flecha en el arco; corrió hacia donde se encontraba la chica, cuando se aproximo lo suficiente dejo escapar la flecha cuyo destino era la cabeza del zombie. Ayudo a la joven a levantarse del suelo y se dio cuenta que había sido mordida en el brazo

–Extiende tu brazo —le ordeno. Se arranco un pedazo de camisa y la enrolló en la herida— Vas a estar bien —de la nada apareció el hombre con el cuchillo pegado a una extremidad; Merle. Jalo a la chica de los brazos de Charlotte y le hundió el cuchillo en la cabeza —¡¿Qué carajo haces?! —Grito— ¡Estaba viva!

–Si querida estaba viva pero antes de ser mordida

•—•—•

–¡Date prisa viejo! —insistía Sam

–Solo esta logrando que me ponga nervioso —le contesto el señor Smith

–¡Se me acaban las flechas! —Sam usaba una ballesta, solo cuando Daryl estaba cerca— Daryl, amor mío si llegamos a morir…

–¿Podrías cerrar la boca? —la interrumpió Daryl. No cabía duda que el dramatismo era el don de la pelirroja. Daryl juro que se vengaría de Rick por haberle puesto una compañera tan irritante

–¡Ya esta! —dijo el señor Smith

–Vámonos de aquí —chillo Sam

–Lleva a señor Smith al patio y regresa para ayudar a los demás —le ordeno Daryl. Hecho una mirada y aún faltaban aproximadamente unos quince caminantes.

–Pero solo me quedan dos flechas

–Arréglatelas como puedas

•—•—•

La cerca ya había sido arreglada. Miro a Daryl que sacaba una flecha de la cabeza de un caminante para encajarla en la de otro con sus propias manos, estaba teniendo algunas dificultades.

Una de esas cosas se acercaba a la espalda del hombre pero la chica lo tomó de algunos cabellos que todavia le quedaban al monstruo y lo jalo hacia el suelo, después le encajo el cuchillo en la cabeza. Al parecer todo habia terminado, las personas se dirigian de nuevo a la entrada del patio de la prisión, Charlotte se disponia a la hacer lo mismo cuando su hombro derecho se sacudio hacia adelante. Su camisa se tiñió de rojo en cuestión de segundos. Tocó la punta de la flecha que sobresalia de su hombro, era una flecha de ballesta.

–¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS PASA CONTIGO?! —grito

–¿Insinúas que fui yo? —le contesto Daryl con tono molesto

–No soy idiota —Charlotte se acerco al hombre y trato de golpearlo pero el dolor le impidió hacerlo— Tú eres el único aquí que usa una ballesta

–Cierra la boca, si ubiera sido yo, la flecha no estaria en tu hombro si no aquí —Daryl le dió un golpe en la frente con el dedo indice

–Eres un… —Charlotte se quedo callada, sabia que si trataba de decir algo de nuevo solo balbucearia. Decidió regresar a la puerta que daba al patio. Al verla Carl corrió en su dirección

–¿Quien te a hecho eso?

–Fue un accidente —dijo la chica apretando los ojos por el dolor

–Te llevare con Hershel él podrá hacer algo por ti

–Espero que la flecha no haya sido usada con un caminante antes que contigo —decía el hombre mientras se sentaba a un lado de ella— Voy a tener que cortar la camisa —Charlotte no quería que nadie viera su horrorosa espalda, prefería quedarse con esa flecha en el hombro

–No se si sea buena idea, ¿y si la saca de un jalón y ya?

–No querida eso te haría mas daño, mira puedes confiar en mi —Charlotte lo sabia, Hershel solo inspiraba confianza y era dificil dudar de él

–Lo hare pero antes necesito que me haga un favor…

•—•—•

–Mi padre a dicho que nadie puede pasar a la celda —insistía Maggie

–¿Como esta la chica?

–¿Te preocupa?

–Todos los que vivan en esta prisión me preocupan, ademas necesito pasar a mi celda, esta del otro lado

–Puedes esperar

–Carol necesita algo

–¿De tu celda?

–Es una larga historia —Daryl tomó a Maggie de los hombros la apartó del camino

Al pasar por la celda de Hershel, observó como el hombre cosia la piel de la chica. Lo que más atrajo su atención fué su espalda, estaba invadida por cicatrices de diferentes tamaños todas de un color rosa palido. Eso lo transportó a su infancia.

–¿Charlotte esta mejor? —pregunta Carol

–¿Como sabes su nombre?

–Sé los nombres de cada una de las personas que viven aquí, Daryl Dixon

–Lo que pasa es que aquí no hay nada más interezante que aprenderse los nombres de las personas —Daryl rió

–Que gracioso, espera ahora recuerdo lo que queria hablar contigo

–¿Todo esta bien?

–No lo se ¿no te haz preguntado quien haria algo tan terrible para dañar a otra persona?

–Te refieres a lo que sucedio con la flecha, ¿cierto?

–Si, me parece que es peligroso tener a una persona así en la prisión, ¿como sabremos que no dañará a alguien más?

–No lo hará

–¿Como estar seguros de eso?

–Por que Samantha solo detesta a la nueva

–Hablaré con ella la proxima vez que la vea

•—•—•

–Ya casi termino —dijo Hershel con voz apasible— ¿Eres nueva por aqui? No recuerdo haberte visto antes

–Mi nombre es Charlotte Mayson

–Mucho gusto Charlotte. Yo soy Hershel Greene

–Gracias Hershel, por ayudarme

–No hay nada que agradecer —Charlotte escuchó como las tijeras cortaban el hilo— Hemos terminado, ¿quieres que te ponga las vendas?

–No gracias, iré a tomar un baño primero —Charlotte se colocó de nuevo la camisa y agradesió la ayuda a Hershel una vez más

Salió de la celda en busca de Beth para ver si la podía vigilar mientras se bañaba, ya que decirle a Carl era una idea muy vergonzosa, además Beth parecía ser una chica muy amable.

–Claro, así podremos conversar un rato —le contesto Beth después de que Charlotte la encontrara platicando con otra mujer, Carol— Solo que no hay agua caliente

–No importa solo quiero darme un baño —dijo Charlotte mientras se metía a la regadera estremeciéndose por el agua fría— ¿Como es que tu familia y tú llegarón hasta aqui?

–Somos de una granja, un día llegó Rick con Carl, que había recibido un disparo de Ottis. Ottis tambien era parte de mi familia

–¿Por qué le disparo?

–Fue un accidente, Ottis intentaba cazar un arce y la bala le dio a Carl

–¿Y por que no permanecierón en la granja? —Charlotte esperaba no estar siendo imprudente

–Un gran grupo de caminantes llego hasta ahí, y tuvimos que dejarla, fue uno de los momentos mas difíciles que eh vivido

–Lo siento mucho no debí preguntar

–No te preocupes me hace bien contarlo de ves en cuando. Ahora lo único que me queda es mi padre y Maggie, bueno también los demás por que ya los considero mi familia. ¿Tú estabas sola antes de que empezara todo esto?

–No, tengo un hermano, Steven, ya no lo volví a ver desde un problema que tuvimos con los caminantes. También perdí a Nina, mi mejor amiga —Charlotte sintió como se formaba un nudo en la garganta

–Tambien lo siento —Alguien tocó la puerta

–¿Beth? Ah, aquí estas, Rick me pidió que te dijera que si podias cuidar a Judith un momento

–Charlotte ¿te importa si voy?

–Por supuesto que no, ya casi termino, no te preocupes

–Gracias

Charlotte escucho la puerta al cerrarse y supo que se había quedado sola.

•—•—•

La vejiga de Daryl explotaria si no iba al retrete en ese instante.

Al entrar a los baños, escucho una de las regaderas, Carol había creado una especie de cortinas para dar un poco más de privacidad cuando tomarán una ducha. Era muy sospechoso que alguien se estuviera bañando. Y la curiosidad mató al gato.

Abrió un poco la cortina improvisada. Era chica nueva, Charlotte. Estaba dandole la espalda, esa espalda palida, al igual que todo su cuerpo, llena de cicatrices. Su cabello era tan largo que cubria la mitad de su trasero. Daryl se excito en custión de segundos, eso era damasiado.

Cerró la cortina sigilosamente, se dio media vuelta. Sintió un pequeño jalón, después la cortina ya estaba en el suelo dejando a la joven al descubierto; la ballesta se habia enrredado en la cortina provocando que se callese. Charlotte abrió los ojos como platos e immeditamente se encogió tapando su cuerpo.

–…

–…

–¡Ahhhhhhh! ¡Eres un degenerado, sucio! ¡Mierda sal de aquí! ¡Ahora!

–¡Cierra la maldita boca!

–Gritare más fuerte si no te vas ¡AUXILIO! —Charlotte ya se había cubierto con una toalla que Daryl no sabia donde demonios la había encontrado

–¡Cállate! —volvió a decir el cazador, jalándola hacia él y tapándole la boca, pero la chica le mordió la mano

–Auchhhh

–¡Auxilio! ¡Me acosan! ¡Auxilio! —Daryl la tomo de los hombros y la estampo en la pared quedando a unos centímetros de su cara

–Me lastimas el hombro —se quejo Charlotte, sus mejillas comenzaban a tomar un color rosado y su respiración se volvió entrecortada

–Deja de gritar como una loca histérica

–¿Cómo quieres que reaccione? Me estabas espiando ¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas ahí?

–Lo suficiente —contesto Daryl un poco avergonzado

Alguien abrió presipitadamente la puerta, era Glenn

–Oh, lo siento no sabia... —Glenn salió lo más rápido que pudo

–Demonios sueltame —siseó Charlotte

–Lo siento —Daryl soltó los hombros de la joven, pero esta le estanpó un izquierdazo en la mejilla

–Grandisimo degenerado

Daryl respiró profundo, desenrredó la ballesta de la estupida cortina y abandono el baño. Olvidó que tenia ganas de orinar

Daryl se sentía un poco molesto con él mismo, se había comportado como un verdadero idiota, tal y como se hubiera comportado Merle, lo peor de todo era que le había gustado ver a Charlotte así. La joven tenia un aspecto tan burnerable, esas cicatrices no parecian pertenecer a una chica como ella, pero estaban ahi, plasmadas quizá para siempre. ¿Recibiría abuso como ocurrió con él? La sola idea le provocó asco.

–¿Pasa algo? —pregunto Carol sacándolo de sus pensamientos

–No, ¿por qué?

–Estas frunciendo el ceño, te pasa algo estoy segura

–Tengo hambre

–Si seguro —la mujer se cruzo de brazos

–Mire a Charlotte

–¿Y eso es malo?

–Cuando se daba un baño

–¡Que!

–Fue accidente —mintió

–¿Pero como fue?

–Tenia ganas de orinar, entre al baño y la jodida ballesta se atoró en la cortina —Carol tenia aspecto serio despues una gran carcajada salió de su boca

–¿Te estas burlando de mi?

–¡Pues claro! —Daryl fingió estar molesto pero al final la mujer logró contagiarle la risa

•—•—•

Charlotte esperaba que el maldito depravado no abriera la boca. Ahora ella no lo podría volver a ver a los ojos por tan bochornosa situación.

Al salir de las regaderas, miro a varias personas quejándose alrededor de Rick, Hershel estaba cerca y decidió preguntarle que pasaba

–¿Ocurre algo grave?

–Algunas personas están inconformes en la forma en la que duermen

–Este lugar es una prisión, ¿no se supone que hay bastantes camas para dormir?

–Hay algunos sectores que no están limpios aun

–¿Limpios?

–Todavía hay caminantes

–¿No podrian ser limpiados?

–Es decisión de Rick

Charlotte distinguió entre las personas a Daryl, con semblante serio, no había visto ninguna emoción en aquel rostro, excepto cuando estaba con la mujer de aspecto amable: Carol y cuando pasó lo del baño, se ruborizo al recordar aquello. Volvió a centrarse en tratar de escuchar lo que decía Rick. Al final se llego al acuerdo de que la gente esperaría un día como máximo para recibir sus celdas.

Cuando llego la noche Charlotte salió al patio y se recostó en el suelo, observando las estrellas y la luna. Por un instante, después de mucho tiempo, sintió paz. Recordó a Nina y Steven los cuales no había vuelto a ver, se pregunto que habría pasado con ellos, si estarían a salvo. Aun no perdía la esperanza de volverlos a ver. Cerró los ojos y esa fue la primera noche en que pudo dormir tranquila.

Al despertar ya no estaba en el suelo sino en una cama, se levantó, estiró los brazos y se puso los tenis gastados. Cuando salió al patió miró a Rick, era el momento de decirle lo que tenia que preguntarle.

–Rick —le llamo

–¿Qué pasa?

–Yo quisiera ayudar a limpiar los sectores donde hay caminantes

–Te hirieron y no sirves de nada —ese comentario hizo molestar a Charlotte

–Claro que sirvo, puedo tratar de usar la izquierda

–Nadie cuidara de ti

–Lo se

–Tengo que levantar a los demás, antes de que las personas despierten, si te muerden tendremos que matarte ¿aun así quieres ir? —Charlotte asintió

–Ten mucho cuidado —dijo Beth mientras cargaba a la pequeña Judith

–No te preocupes, se como cuidarme

–Tenemos que entrar ya —dijo Carl

–Suerte —le deseo Beth

–Gracias


	7. Confucion Inesperada

Capítulo 7

**Confusión inesperada**

–¿Pero por que carajo tengo que ir yo con ella?

–Por que ella tiene habilidades, y no podemos dejar que muera, así que tú vas con ella

–Yo no soy su niñero

–¿Cuál es la razón por la que te molesta ir con Charlotte eh Daryl? —Era extraño, Daryl no sabia la razón exacta de su molestia, pero de lo que estaba seguro era que a ese jodido mundo no se venia a ser cuidado.

–Ninguna en particular…

–Entonces tendrás que obedecer mis órdenes, y mi orden es que vayas con Charlotte

–Esto ya no es una democracia ¿cierto? —Daryl estaba muy molesto, y si se quedaba un momento más cerca de Rick lo golpearía hasta romperle la nariz asi que decidio tomar su distancia.

•—•—•

Eran tres sectores en donde aún había caminantes, las órdenes de Rick eran las siguientes; Maggie, Glenn, Michonne y Carl irían al sector uno; Merle, Tyreese y él irían al sector dos. Y para colmo de Charlotte, ella y el pervertido de Daryl irían al sector tres, al parecer a él tampoco le gusto la idea.

Al adentrarse al sector que les correspondía lo único que encontraron fue polvo, después el primer caminante apareció. Empuño el cuchillo pero Daryl dejo ir la primera flecha, así fue con los siguientes diez.

–Yo también quiero matar alguno —dijo Charlotte rompiendo el silencio que los cubría

–Solo eres una carga con la cual tengo que lidiar —le contesto el hombre

–¿Disculpa?

–Lo que oíste, en verdad no te soporto junto a mí, tu presencia me desagrada —un pequeño dolor en el pecho tomo desprevenida a Charlotte y se sintió estúpida al tener ese tipo de reacción a las palabras de Daryl

–Creo que la que no tendría que soportar tu presencia soy yo después de lo que me hiciste —Daryl bajo la ballesta

–Yo no te dispare esa flecha ¿entiendes?

–No me refería a eso —un caminante apareció, interrumpiendo la discusión, Charlotte se adelanto a Daryl y le hundió el cuchillo en la cabeza. Al haber depositado al zombie en el suelo, siguió su camino dejando al hombre atrás.

–¿A dónde vas?

–A donde no pueda verte la cara

–Has lo que quieras, me importa poco lo que pase contigo

–Tu sentimiento es reciproco, créeme —la chica sabia que eso no era del todo cierto

o

Mamá me sonríe cuando pregunto que es amor, ella contesta que es un sentimiento único y hermoso. Me explica que hay diferentes tipos de amor como el que se le tiene a un hijo, a un hermano o a un abuelo. También esta el que te hace cometer locuras. Yo quiero saber más, quiero saber como se siente ese amor, ella se limita a decirme que cuando encuentre a mi persona especial voy a saber perfectamente lo que se siente.

o

Ahora Charlotte sentía que fue mala idea alejarse de Daryl, pero ese hombre la volvía loca. Decidió regresar por el mismo camino, ya que ella no conocía la salida, en realidad la había olvidado. Por el camino se encontró con algunos caminantes, la mayoría estaban dentro de las celdas eso hizo mas fácil la tarea de deshacerse de ellos.

Charlotte se ajusto los pantalones de hombre que no dejaban de caerse de sus caderas a pesar de haberlos ajustado con un pedazo de cuerda que había encontrado tirado. Comenzó a tararear para distraerse un poco.

Al darse cuenta de que estaba perdida se quedo parada en medio de un pasillo, a su espalda escucho unos pasos arrastrados acompañados de gruñidos.

–Oh Dios mío —Eran demasiados, los caminantes se empujaban unos con otros tratando de llegar hasta la chica. Charlotte corrió en sentido contrario pero se paro en seco al ver a Daryl que también era perseguido por otro grupo de caminantes.

–¡Daryl vamos a morir! —grito

–No lo creo —la tomó del brazo y la jalo hacia una puerta que parecía que había sido colocada por arte de magia

El cuarto era muy pequeño, era donde guardaban los productos de limpieza. De otro lado de la puerta los caminantes trataban de alcanzar la carne fresca.

Charlotte sentía como su corazón latía rápidamente, y ciertamente no era por que casi era devorada por los monstruos. Era el hecho de tener a Daryl tan cerca.

El hombre aun la tenía agarrada de la mano y no apartaba los ojos de Charlotte.

–Ya suéltame —se quejo la chica, tratando de volver todo a su lugar

–Tendremos que esperar a que se vayan

–Eso es más que obvio, necesito que voltees hacia la pared —le pidió la chica

–¿Por que mierda haría eso? —contesto el hombre frunciendo el ceño

Charlotte sabía que el hombre no haría lo que le pedía y no tuvo más remedio que voltearse ella para poder usar su inhalador sin que la viera.

–¿Qué haces? —pregunto Daryl

–Pensé que solo era una carga, bla, bla, bla. Así que no te importa lo que haga

–Pareces una niña castigada —ese hombre era un bipolar a Charlotte ya no le cabía duda de eso

–Cierra de una vez la boca —le dijo Charlotte, mientras se guardaba el inhalador de nuevo, quizá era la ultima vez que lo usaba ya que no creía que le quedara mas medicamento

–Tu no eres nadie para pedirme eso, que te quede claro

–No vale la pena discutir con una persona que carece de modales

–Oh disculpe señorita "Perfección". Me vuelves loco, por eso no te soporto —las mejillas de Charlotte se encendieron en un milisegundo y giro su rostro a otro lugar— Hace calor en este lugar

–Deberías quitarte algo de encima

–¿Quieres verme desnudo acaso? —Daryl soltó una risa mientras se quitaba la chaqueta

–Eres un idiota

–Solo era una broma

–¿Por qué lo hiciste? —pregunto Charlotte cambiando de tema

–¿Qué cosa?

–Dispararme la flecha

–No fui yo

–Vamos no te guardare resentimiento solo quiero que admitas que fuiste tu…

–Si me guardas resentimiento no me importa —y ahí esta otra vez el Daryl mal humorado, la pequeña platica fue interrumpida por los gruñidos de los caminantes que se agolpaban del otro lado de la puerta— Necesitamos atar la cerradura de la puerta aquí —dijo el hombre señalando un pequeño clavo cerca de la puerta

–¿No eres bipolar?

–¿Pero que carajo quieres? Estoy tratando de salvarnos la vida y tu sales con preguntas estúpidas

–¡Ten la maldita cuerda! —Charlotte se quito la cuerda con la que sostenía sus pantalones los cuales terminaron en el suelo— ¡Demonios! —se dejo caer el piso para volver a levantarse los pantalones y esta vez no los soltó. Elevo la vista para encontrarse con un Daryl serio y cayado. Este le extendió la mano pidiéndole la cuerda pero sin decir ni una sola palabra. Al terminar de poner la cuerda de la cerradura al clavo Daryl no se giro, se quedó parado frente a la puerta y dándole la espalda a Charlotte.

–¿Te pasa algo? —pregunto la chica

–N-o… no

–¿Seguro?

–Encárgate de tus asuntos —Charlotte no insistió más y se sentó apretando sus piernas contra el pecho

•—•—•

Daryl no dejaba de maldecir para sus adentros, lo que le había provocado ver a la pobre joven parada frente a él con ropa interior de Superman, no era algo que hiciera que se sintiese orgulloso. La presión que sentía en su miembro se volvía cada vez menos soportable. No tuvo más remedio que quedarse parado como un grandísimo idiota frente a la puerta.

Después de un largo rato, escucho que la respiración de Charlotte se volvió más lenta y tranquila, se había quedado dormida.

Daryl fue sentarse a un lado de ella, ¿qué carajo le estaba provocando esa chiquilla chillona? Ella había sacado su lado más oscuro, el Daryl sucio que llevaba dentro.

Recordó donde la había visto antes, ella trataba de robarle la comida que había logrado conseguir, fue hace tiempo ya, cuando aun vivían en el campamento. Charlotte le salvo la vida, el se juro nunca hablar de aquello por que iba a quedar ante todos como un bebe cagon pero eso ya no le importaba.

Charlotte se movió levemente y termino recostada en las piernas del hombre. Daryl se sobresalto, al igual que su amigo. Ahora tendría que aguantar un rato hasta que la chica se levantara, no la iba a despertar solo para oír sus quejas continuas. La joven se apretó más hacia Daryl provocando que se tensara.

•—•—•

o

–¡Charlotte ayúdame!

Su voz resuena en mis oídos, pero no lo encuentro por ningún lado, tengo miedo.

–¡Charlotte ayúdame!

No puedo, no lo veo en ninguna dirección, si tan solo muere por mi culpa...

–¡Charlotte ayúdame!

Corro en cualquier dirección, pero no esta ahí. Caigo al suelo, trato de levantarme pero no puedo, soy una inútil. Su voz se extingue y las lágrimas fluyen de mis ojos.

Una mano roza mi hombro, giro para ver quien es, me levanto y corro en dirección contraria pero ella parece ser mas rápida que yo. Choco con otra persona, esta vez sonrió y me aferro al cuerpo de Daryl pero este me empuja hacia el suelo.

Veo como se dirige hacia la silueta bien formada de Mimí, ella se burla de mí, me apunta con el dedo, ella y Daryl desaparecen…

o

–¡Charlotte despierta! ¡Carajo despierta! —la chica abre los ojos sobresaltada, llorando, se encuentra con los ojos de Daryl

–Tuve un pesadilla —Charlotte no se había percatado de que estaba recostada en la piernas de Daryl, al darse cuenta se levanto de golpe, ruborizada

–No parabas de gritar

–Lo siento…

–Gritabas mi nombre…

–Entonces no hay duda de que era una pesadilla

–No sabía que eras comediante

–¿Y los caminantes? —pregunto Charlotte cambiando de tema

–Creo que ya se fueron, espero que con tus gritos no los hayas atraído de nuevo

–Yo echare un vistazo…

–Como quieras, sostén tus pantalones esta vez

–JA-JA-JA

Charlotte abrió la puerta lentamente, no había caminantes a la vista. Parecía un buen panorama. Le hizo una seña a Daryl para que saliera.

–Todavía tenemos que matar a esos caminantes que faltan

–Y lo haremos —le contesto Charlotte mientras se ataba el pedazo de cuerda en la cintura de nuevo

–¿Y que esperamos?

–A que cierres la boca —dijo Charlotte riendo, Daryl también rio y sorprendió a Charlotte— Gracias…

–¿Por que?

–Por salvarme

–Era algo que te debia


	8. Búsqueda imposible

Capitulo 8

**Búsqueda imposible**

–¿Estás segura que ella sigue viva?

–No solo lo estoy, lo siento, sé que está viva —Max había prometido ayudar a Nina con la búsqueda de Charlotte, dudar en ese momento no era una opción viable.

–¿Dónde empezaremos la búsqueda? Hay tantos lugares en Atlanta y todos atestados de esas criaturas, puede que ella...

–No te atrevas ni a decirlo —dijo Nina apuntando hacia Max— Semanas atrás la señora Thomson relató que un hombre habia dejado a una de sus hijas en las casas abandonadas, cuando regresó por ella, encontró a una joven que habia estado cuidando de su "retoño" de 5 años

–¿Eso que tiene que ver con Charlotte y como fue que no me enteré de tal cosa?

–Era tu dia de hacer guardia. Respecto a la chica, se que sonará estupido pero, creo que era Charlotte

–Nina las posibilidades son de una en un millón

–Lo sé pero solo quiero intentarlo

–Esta bien... Empecemos con el hombre, ¿la señora Thomson no dijo su nombre?

–No, solo lo describió, desconosco la razón pero en fin. El hombre era alto, cabello castaño y algo bronceado, tiene dos hijas

–Debe ser John, es el único que tiene dos hijas

–¡Pues vamos a preguntarle! —Nina tomó del brazo a Max y salió corriendo arrastrándolo consigo

Nina no había vuelto a ver a Steven desde hace meses, corrió con mucha suerte al encontrar un residencial llamado New Life, donde en algunas casas vivían personas sanas. La recibieron amablemente, se llevo una gran sorpresa al encontrar a Max ahí también, el antiguo enamorado de Charlotte. Él, su hermana Elena y su padre salieron a salvo de la urbanización donde solían vivir.

–¿Ves la casa azul de allá? —pregunto Max apuntando dirección a la casa

–Si —contesto Nina

–Ahí vive John

–¿Y que estamos esperando?

–¿Estas lista?

–¡Claro!

–A la cuenta de tres —pero antes de llegar a uno, Nina ya estaba clavando su hacha en la cabeza de una de aquellas cosas

–¡Mueve ese trasero! —grito Nina

–¡Vas a hacer que nos maten! —grito el rubio

Las armas de Max eran muy peculiares y demasiado extravagantes para su gusto. Eran dos cuchillos de media luna que había comprado en un mercado de cosas inservibles, habia pagado un dólar cada cuchillo, quizá eran robados. Hoy en dia le eran muy utililes. Esa era la historia que Nina conosia sobre los cuchillos extraños de Max.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de John tocaron tres veces exactamente y el hombre les abrió como si ya los estuviese esperando.

La casa estaba algo polvorienta, pero las cosas estaban en su lugar, las ventanas eran cubiertas por maderas irregulares y en la mesa del comedor había latas de todo tipo de guisantes.

–Siéntense —dijo el hombre. Los jóvenes se sentaron en un sillón de cuero negro, polvoriento también— ¿Qué pasa?

–Bueno queríamos…

–Háblanos de la chica que cuido de su hija —interrumpió Nina

–No la recuerdo muy bien, ¿por que el interes?

–Creemos que es una antigua conocida —contesto el rubio

–Puede de Kristen les diga algo, pueden preguntarle pero con una condición

–La que sea

–Solo no la abrumen demasiado

–De acuerdo —hablo Nina. John salió de la sala en busca de su hija.

–Cruza los dedos Nina… también los de los pies en ocasiones funciona

–Muy gracioso Max

Después de unos minutos apareció John acompañado de su hija, a Nina le pareció una dulzura con esas coletas rubias.

–Hola cariño —dijo arrodillándose junto a la niña— Soy Nina y ¿tu?

–Kristen... —la niña parecia dudar— Mi papi dijo que querian saber algo...

–Eso puede esperar. Dime Kris, ¿te gustan las muñecas?

–¡Claro que si! La Barbie dentista es mi favorita —contesto Kristen sonriendo

–¡La mía también!

–¿Quieres ver mis muñecas? Podemos peinarlas, cambiarles la ropa...

–Por supuesto pero antes necesito que me digas algo muy importante —la niña asintió

–¿Recuerdas la chica que conociste en las casas abandonadas?

–¡Si!

–¿Ella mencionó su nombre?

–Se llamaba Char —Nina no pudo contener un gran grito de alegría, tomo a Kristen entre sus brazos y la elevo en el aire, provocando risa en la niña

–¿Max?

–¿Si?

–¿Puedes preguntar a John lo demás? Kristen y yo iremos a jugar con sus muñecas

•—•—•

Max no pudo contener la esperanza que lo había embargado al escuchar a la niña.

–¿Qué mas quieren saber? Creo que es suficiente con lo que dijo mi hija

–Tenemos que estar seguros ¿Crees que podrias describir a la chica?

–Como ya te habia dicho antes, la imagen que tengo de ella es muy borrosa pero era de piel clara, quizá pálida, era castaña, sus labios eran un poco gruesos y era delgada como un fideo, lo que nunca olvidaría de esa chica son sus ojos, estaban cargados de tristeza, era casi deprimente verla. No se si esto te ayude pero ella usaba arco.

–No puede ser…

–¿Qué pasa?

–¡Es la chica que buscamos! —Si Max no estuviera conteniendo su emoción, estaría lanzando a John en el aire como Nina lo había hecho con Kristen

–¿Crees que todavía este viva? Yo la vi demasiado demacrada o quizá esas cosas ya se la cenaron

–Es provable pero no pierdo nada con guardar ilusiones. Bueno eso es todo de verdad agradesco tu ayuda —Max se levantó del sillón, John hizo lo mismo. Se estrecharón las manos y Max se despidió— Oh casi lo olvido —Max sacó un Twinkie aplastado de su bolsillo— Es para Kristen, no te preocupes todavia no llega a su fecha de caducidad, dile que gracias por la ayuda

–Ella lo sabrá —John sonrió

•—•—•

Cuando Kristen quedó exhausta de tanto jugar, lo que parecía imposible, Nina se dispuso a regresar a la casa donde vivían, no sin antes agradecerle a John por todo.

–¿Qué te a dicho John? ¿Era nuestra Charlotte?

–¡Si! —grito el chico. Nina se le lanzo dándole un fuerte abrazo— Espera, espera, no podemos festejar por completo

–Lo se, pero quizá sigue viva

–Dime que tu corazón late tan rápido como el mio

–El mio ya no esta en mi pecho —Max rió

–¿Por donde empezaremos la busqueda?

–Podemos ir a saquear alguna estación de gas, nos llevaremos tu Jeep, después vamos a conseguir algo de comida para no dejar a tu padre sin provisiones

–Quiero encontrarla Nina —la chica se desconcertó al notar el cambio de tema en la conversación

–¿La quieres?

–La amo —contesto Max. Nina notó como la "manzana" de Max subia y bajaba en su garganta

–Lo sabía ¿Desde cuando?

–No lo se

–Si lo sabes —dijo Nina con una sonrisa reconfortante

–Hace algunos años atrás cuando solíamos estar en la secundaria

–¿Y por que nunca se lo dijiste?

–Tenía miedo de su rechazo

–¡Por dios! ¡Charlotte también te amaba! —aquellas palabras sorprendieron al joven

–¿Enserio?

–Solo un idiota no se daría cuenta, cuando la encontremos dile lo que sientes, algo de amor en este mundo asqueroso no le haría mal a nadie —Nina colocó su mano en el hombro a Max tratando de darle animo

–Tienes razón, gracias Nina. ¿Alguna vez pensaste en ser consejera amorosa?

–No creo que esas cosas se paseen por el mundo buscando pareja. Bueno basta de romance y más acción nene, ¿ya has pensado que le dirás a tu padre?

–La verdad, que iremos a buscar a Charlotte y que volveremos pronto

•—•—•

Steven se encontraba hambriento y deambulaba por la carretera que era flanqueada por arboles. Sabía que moriría de un momento a otro. Aun cargaba la mochila con las pertenencias de Charlotte, el muy cobarde la había abandonado, el se merecía mas que la muerte.

Habría jurado que escucho el motor de un auto. Pero no era su imaginación, efectivamente era un auto color crema que se acercaba cada vez mas rápido. Hizo señas, el auto bajo la velocidad. Un hombre de unos cuarenta lo observo detenidamente desde dentro del auto.

–Amigo ¿Estas bien?

–No… —Steven se desplomo en el suelo, olvidando lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

•—•—•

–Hijo ¿estas seguro de lo que piensas hacer?

–Papá tranquilo, te prometo que volveré

–¡No puedes abandonarnos así como si nada! —grito Elena, la hermana de Max

–Hermanita…

–Nada de hermanita, Max —la joven se puso a llorar y Max la abrazo fuertemente

–Les juro por mamá que voy a volver

–Vuelve en una pieza —dijo su padre que ahora también lloraba— Espero la encuentres y que tu búsqueda no sea en vano

–No lo será padre, ella regresara conmigo

o

Charlotte llora compulsivamente y parece que no puede respirar, quiero ir con ella pero mamá dice que la puedo ver otro día.

–¿Pero que pasa? —Pregunto— ¿Por qué tantos policías?

–Es una urgencia Max

–Algo malo le pasa a Charlotte? —dirijo mi mirada hacia la de mamá, la cual refleja miedo

–Y tu Max ¿estas bien?

o

•—•—•

–Dime que hay combustible

–Hay un poco pero será suficiente

–Entrare al autoservicio para ver si encuentro algo que nos pueda servir —Nina se dirige a paso lento a la entrada del autoservicio

Dentro, la mayoría de las cosas estaban regadas por el suelo. Lo primero que introdujo en la mochila fué lo que pudiesen comer, encontró botellas de agua las cuales también tomo. No pudo resistir robar unos cigarrillos. Estaba por salir cuando regreso a la sección de dulces y hecho todos los paquetes de Skittles que cupieran en las bolsas laterales de la mochila. Un regalito para Charlotte cuando la encontraran. Un "traga entrañas" como ella les llamaba a esas cosas, apareció detras del mostrador. Nina sacó el acha de su sinturón y la lanzó al graneo de la cosa, la cual dejo de moverse.

–¡Nina! —escucho a Max gritar desde afuera

–¿Qué ocurre? —El chico no tuvo que contestar por que Nina vio como un gran grupo de zombies se acercaban lentamente hacia ellos, todos estirando sus brazos y chasqueando las mandíbulas

–¡Demonios no te quedes ahí parada! —volvió a gritar Max, Nina corrió lo mas rápido que pudo y de un brinco ya estaba dentro del Jeep. Max piso al acelerador a fondo y salieron disparados del lugar

•—•—•

Steven se despertó en una cama, se pregunto si estaba soñando, pero no era así. Salió de la habitación la cual daba a un pasillo, era una pequeña casa.

Cuando salió, su sorpresa fue aun más grande, no solo era una casa si no muchas más, con jardines y niños jugando en ellos.

Cuatro grandes muros cubrían todo el lugar, en cada unos de ellos, justo en la cima habían hombres vigilando. Lo que mas llamo la atención de Steven fue una enorme casa con unos ventanales anchos y polarizados.

–Me alegro que haya despertado —le llamo el hombre del auto color crema— Creo que ya ah observado toda nuestra protección

–Si —Steven sonaba desconfiado— ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Quién es usted?

–Primero dime tu nombre amigo

–Steven Mayson

–Bien Steven, estas en un mejor lugar que haya afuera —el hombre extendió la mano, Steven la estrecho— Soy Brian —dijo sonriendo el hombre del parche


	9. Parte de algo

Capitulo 9

**Parte de algo**

–Dime Brian, ¿puedes responder mis preguntas?

–Conmigo no es con quien tienes que hablar

–¿Entonces con quien?

–Sígueme...

•—•—•

–Creo que son todos —habló un agitado Daryl

–Eso creo...

–Ahora tendremos que limpiar todo este desastre

–Si...

–¿Te pasa algo?

–No lo se

–Si quieres hablar este es el momento

–Tenemos que volver, tu esposa debe de estar preocupada

–¿Mi esposa? —Daryl sonrió

–La señora Carol

–Ella no es mi esposa, pero es la única persona que me escucha de verdad. Y ya que no me dirás nada, salgamos entonces —el cazador se puso en movimiento

–Espera creo que... —Charlotte se incó y comenzó a expulsar su alimento, eso era preocupante. La joven sintió como unas manos desconocidas le recogían el cabello. Charlotte se avergonzó de que Daryl la viera en esa situación.

–¿Estas mejor? —Daryl la ayudó a que se incorporara

–Si

•—•—•

Después de recorrer un gran tramo de carretera Max detuvo el Jeep.

–Tengo hambre

–Si yo también, podemos comer las barritas energéticas —Nina se puso a urgar en su mochila que se encontraba en el asiento trasero

–Toma —Max tomó la barrita

–Gracias

–¿Alguna pista de donde puede estar?

–Lo más probable es haya ido al refugio que está aquí —Max señaló un punto en el mapa

–¿Te parece bien ir hacia ahí? —preguntó Nina

–No lo sé, algo anda mal con ese refugio, ¿no sería razonable que si de verdad existiera ya habrían salido a buscar a personas con vida o mandado una transmisión de radio nueva?

–Tienes razón ¿Que sugieres entonces?

–Podemos esperar un poco, así ahorraremos combustible

–Si... pero...

–¿Que pasa?

–Nada, nada

El sentimiento que invadió a Nina fue espantoso, la duda se presentó. Quizá Charlotte ya no seguía viva.

•—•—•

Steven seguía a Brian por un pasillo extenso que parecía no terminar. Se encontraban dentro de la enorme casa gris. Llegaron a una puerta color marrón, Brian la tocó tres veces.

–Tienes que pasar tu solo —le dijo

–¿Que hay detrás de la puerta?

–No seas marica y entra de una buena vez —la mano de Steven temblaba conforme se acercaba a la perilla, respiró profundo, abrió la puerta y lo que encontró del otro lado no era lo que esperaba

•—•—•

Charlotte repasó los acontecimientos de los últimos días. Antes de encontrarse en el supermercado con Carl, estuvo viviendo en casas diferentes, a su mente acudió la idea del suicidio más de una vez. Se sentía tan sola que cuando miró aquellas personas quería besar a cada una de ellas.

También recordó a la familia Morales, eran tan amables que después de dejarlos se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Estuvo con ellos aproximadamente un mes, pero los abandonó solo para continuar con su camino hacia el refugio.

Pero ese hombre hizo que tontos sentimientos surgieran, nunca había sentido algo igual, ni por Max. Daryl y ella eran dos personas muy diferentes. Cuando estaba demasiado cerca de él su corazón explotaba.

Era imposible, quizá solo estaba confundida ya que en los últimos meses nadie le demostraba afecto, si eso tenía que ser, ella no podía estar enamorada y en tan poco tiempo de Daryl Dixon.

–¡Charlotte es hora de comer! —gritó Carl desde una puerta

–¡En un momento voy! —contestó

Se levantó, caminó hacia la entrada cuando fue interceptada por la chica llamada Samantha.

–¿A dónde vas "Chica asma"?

–Disculpa Carl me ha llamado para comer —Charlotte no sabía como Samantha se enteró de su problema pero no discutiría por eso. Intentó rodear a la chica pero esta le tapó el paso

–Creo que no puedes pasar

–¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Maggie

–Es que la chica no sabe que solo los que son parte del grupo comen dentro de la prisión —dijo Samantha

–Ella es parte del grupo —Maggie apartó a Samantha de un empujón— Sígueme Charlotte

–Gracias Maggie —le agradeció Charlotte cuando dejaron a la pelirroja atrás

–No te preocupes, además no me agrada

Cuando entraron al comedor, el olor a fideos entró en la nariz de Charlotte en respuesta de esto su estomago rugió. Maggie la invitó a comer junto a ella, Charlotte acepto sin dudar.

•—•—•

Las paredes de la habitación eran color blanco, viéndolo bien la mayoría de las cosas en esa habitación eran color blanco, con excepción del escritorio y la silla roja.

El hombre miraba a Steven, sonreía al igual que la mujer que se encontraba en sus piernas. Esta le besaba el cuello.

–¿Cuál es tu nombre amigo? —preguntó el hombre que aparentaba unos 35 años, era joven. Era rubio, casi alvino.

–Steven Mayson

–Yo soy Marcov —Steven no podía apartar los ojos de la chica que se encontraba en las piernas de Marcov— Es linda ¿cierto?

El nombre de la chica era Linda, Steven lo sabía. Estuvo en un campamento junto a ella. Había otras dos chicas más. ¿Cómo es que estaba en ese lugar?

–Lo es

–Si haces bien tu trabajo tendrás las mujeres que quieras

–¿Mi trabajo?

–Estar aquí no es gratis mi amigo Steven

•—•—•

2 Meses después

–Gracias por ayudarme a trenzar mi cabello Maggie

–No importa, yo solía peinar a Beth cuando era pequeña aunque se quejaba mucho —las dos chicas rieron— ¿Vas a salir?

–Si, traeré algunas cosas, además necesito un nuevo inhalador

–¿Eres asmática?

–No se lo digas a nadie, no quiero que me traten como alguien vulnerable solo por tener asma

–No te preocupes

–Rick voy a salir por unas cosas

–¿Tu sola?

–¿Algún problema con eso?

–Como quieras, ve con cuidado

Con el tiempo que llevaba ahí, Charlotte conoció a la mayoría de las personas que Vivian en la prisión. La más reservada siempre fue Michonne. Merle era un acosador por excelencia, algo que le provoco tristeza fue enterarse que Carol perdió una hija, se llamaba Sophia y Rick sufrió alguna clase de locura cuando murió Lori.

–Puedes llevarte un auto —dijo Rick

–Gracias

–Daryl tiene las llaves, dile que te eh mandado yo, esta en una de las torres de vigilancia

Charlotte se dirigió con pasos arrastrados hacia la torre, levantó la vista y miró a Daryl con semblante serio. Cuando llegó hasta arriba tomó aire.

–¿Que quieres? —preguntó Daryl sin dejar de darle la espalda

–La llave de uno de los autos, tengo la autorización de Rick

–No te pregunte si tenias la autorización de Rick o no —el hombre se giró y miro directo a los ojos a Charlotte, esta se estremeció— No puedes salir

–Ahh... bueno... la verdad es que no puedes impedírmelo —Daryl se miraba molesto

–Puedo impedírmelo ya que si no te doy las llaves no vas a ningún lado

–Como sea, puedo caminar —Charlotte se giró pero dio un mal paso y estuvo a punto de caer. Daryl la sostuvo del brazo firmemente.

–¡Fíjate por dónde vas!

–Gracias... ya puedes soltarme —Daryl soltó lentamente el brazo de Charlotte, demasiado lento

–Las llaves las tiene Glenn


	10. Aplazando lo inevitable

Capítulo 10

**Aplazando lo inevitable **

Cuando Charlotte llegó al centro comercial que siempre saqueaban fue en busca de una mochila que fuera lo suficientemente grande para las cosas que llevaría.

Se dirigió a la sección de ropa para mujeres, todo le pareció poco cómodo. Tomó una blusa color café y otra color ciruela. Después fue por algo de ropa interior, sus calzoncillos de Superman ya estaban agujerados.

Ya que se encontraba sola se cambió de ropa ahí mismo. Charlotte esbozo una leve sonrisa al liberarse de los pantalones de hombre gastados por el tiempo. Los reemplazo por unos jeans que iban más con su menuda figura.

La siguiente parada, nuevo calzado. Miro unos tacones peligrosamente altos, la última ves que ella había usado uno de esos término con el tobillo roto.

Encontró unas botas robustas, color negro y pensó que eran perfectas para ella... perfectas para la torpe Charlotte que nunca supo como usar tacones.

–¿Ropa nueva? —Charlotte saltó hacia su arco y apunto en dirección a... Daryl— Eh, tranquila

–¿Que haces aquí? Me haz asustado

–Nadie puede salir solo de la prisión

–Puedo cuidarme yo sola, puedes irte cuando quieras

–Prefiero esperar

–Como quieras, entonces ¿por que no buscas algo de ropa para ti también?

–Estoy bien con lo que tengo

Y si que estaba más que bien, Charlotte adoraba la chaqueta de Daryl, lo hacia lucir como un ángel de verdad.

–Tengo que hacer una parada en la farmacia

•—•—•

Nina y Max regresaron a New Life al pasar el primer mes de búsqueda y la reanudaron a las tres semanas.

Un día mientras iban por la carretera les llegó una transmisión de radio que lo cambio todo por completo.

_¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? Si estas vivo, ven a la prisión... Tenemos agua, comida..._

Los rubios se miraron mutuamente, sonrieron y tomaron un nuevo camino.

•—•—•

–¿Que medicamento buscas? —Charlotte fingió demencia y siguió buscando

Encontró los inhaladores y también los cartuchos, los metió sigilosamente a la mochila para evitar que Daryl la descubriera.

–¿Eres asmática? —¿Pero como demonios había logrado verla?

–No son para mí

Daryl observó por un momento a Charlotte y después dijo:

–¿Cuando fue la última vez que comiste?

–No lo se, prefiero no comer demasiado, el alimento lo necesitan los pequeños, yo puedo esperar

Cuando estaban por salir Charlotte le pidió a Daryl que la esperara un momento, iría por algo muy importante que había olvidado.

Al estar fuera del centro comercial no miró a Daryl por ningún lado, el pánico se apodero de ella.

Unos gruñidos sobresaltaron a Charlotte. Tomó el arco de su espalda junto con la última flecha que le quedaba, estaba a punto de disparar al caminante, pero otro llegó por su espalda, esos malditos disfrutaban llegarte por detrás. Disparo la flecha y le dio al segundo caminante, cuando se giro para matar al primero —uno con demasiada carne colgante— este ya estaba tan cerca de ella que término sobre su pecho. Charlotte lo tomó por los hombros, empujaba pero la cosa no parecía ceder.

Intentaba gritar, pero ningún sonido salía de su boca. El caminante abría y cerraba frenéticamente las mandíbulas, cuando por fin cesó. La sangre salpico en la cara de Charlotte, la punta de la flecha sobresalía del cráneo del zombie. Quedo tan aturdida que no podía escuchar nada.

Daryl le quito el cadáver de encima y la ayudo a levantarse. Charlotte se limpio la cara con el cuello de la blusa. Sus ojos se posaron en los de Daryl, no pudo evitarlo y lo abrazó. El cuerpo del hombre se torno rígido. Sabía que se iba a arrepentir de hacer tantas estupideces a la vez. Después lo pesco del cabello grasiento y lo besó. Daryl no correspondió al beso, sus labios no seguían a los de Charlotte, solo permanecían quietos.

Al notarlo, ella se separó, sintiéndose como un pedazo de mierda.

–Yo... —Los ojos de Charlotte comenzaron a empañarse

–Mira lo lamento, no siento nada por ti, se que estas sola y quieres sentir de alguna forma cariño pero esta no es la forma correcta

Charlotte recogió el arco, subió al auto y se puso en marcha hacia la prisión.

La noche llegó más rápido de lo que ella creía, a la orilla del camino encontró una cabaña, estaciono el auto. Daryl que la iba siguiendo en su moto también se detuvo.

–¿Que pasa? —pregunto

–Pasaré la noche aquí, quiero estar sola. Puedes decirle a Rick que mañana regreso, y que no se preocupe por el auto

–¿Estas loca?

–Por supuesto que no, quiero privacidad es solo eso

La chica golpeo las ventanas de la cabaña para ver si había alguien dentro, pero nada paso. Abrió la puerta y se introdujo dentro. Todo estaba muy oscuro, sacó una lámpara de su mochila, un olor fétido golpeo su nariz. Se dirigió al olor y encontró el cuerpo sin vida de un mapache. En la pequeña cabaña había una mesa de madera y un colchón viejo que apestaba a orines.

Afuera la moto de Daryl hizo un estruendoso sonido, que daba vez se hacia más lejano.

Charlotte cerró la puerta, y puso la mesa de madera pegada a ella. Encendió unas velas las cuales iluminaron por completo la cabaña. Al darse vuelta se encontró con algo terrible. El cuerpo de un hombre se balanceaba en una cuerda que lo sostenía del cuello. En la cabeza tenia un cuchillo incrustado hasta la mitad. La chica intento vomitar pero nada salió de su boca. Apresuradamente quitó la mesa de la puerta y salió a exterior.

Subió al auto, este avanzó por lo menos cinco kilómetros y después se apago. El tanque del combustible estaba vacío. Una luz apareció en la carretera; era de nuevo Daryl. Había vuelto, Charlotte se sintió más segura.

El cazador bajo de la moto, busco el rostro de Charlotte y al distinguirla entre el vidrio oscuro, sus labios se curvaron en una leve sonrisa. Charlotte le abrió la puerta del copiloto.

–¿Por que volviste?

–Son incapaz de dejar a alguien atrás

–Gracias

•—•—•

Charlotte estaba totalmente dormida, Daryl la observaba. Intentaba memorizar cada parte de ella, si tan solo no fuera tan hermosa. Por eso la odiaba, por hacer que tuviera pensamientos dignos de un marica. La castaña abrió por un momento los ojos, los cerró, y los volvió abrir.

–¿Esta todo bien? —pregunto soñolienta la chica

–Si, no te preocupes

–¿Daryl?

–¿Que pasa?

–Siento haberte besado, no lo se, creo que tenias razón en lo que me dijiste, quizá me siento demasiado sola

–¿Sabes? Yo siento no haber correspondido a tu beso

Los ojos de Charlotte se abrieron un poco más, abrió un poco los labios para decir algo pero los cerró inmediatamente. Daryl deposito la ballesta en la parte trasera del auto —no podía creer que estuviera abandonando la ballesta—. Tomó el fino rostro de Charlotte entre sus manos y la besó, la chica tarda en reaccionar, pero comenzó a mover sus labios al compas de los de Daryl. El beso se volvió mas apasionado, Daryl intentaba pegar a Charlotte mas a su cuerpo pero le era imposible ya que ella estaba en el asiento del piloto.

Charlotte saltó sobre las piernas del cazador, este le acaricio las caderas, beso su ombligo y la despojo de la camisa. Tanto los labios de él como los de ella solo de separaban un momento para tomar aire, después se volvían a unir. Charlotte desabrocho el cinturón del hombre, Daryl sintió como le temblaban las manos. Él se disponía a quitarle el sostén cuando un camínate se estrello contra la ventana.

–Demonios —susurro Daryl

Charlotte volvió a su asiento, se puso de nuevo la blusa. Daryl volvió a tomar su ballesta, bajo un poco el vidrio de la ventana y disparo una flecha al caminante que había llegado a importunar. Cuando dirigió su mirada a la chica esta miraba por la ventana.

–Justo a tiempo —dijo con voz queda

–Charlotte... perd...

–No te disculpes yo lo deseaba al igual que tu

–¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

–Si...

–¿Que es lo que te paso?

–No se de que hablas

–De tus cicatrices

–Si me cuentas la historia de las tuyas yo te contare la historia de las mías

–¿Como sabes que tengo cicatrices?

–Bueno tienes algunas en tus brazos —Daryl sonrió al notar que Charlotte estaba nerviosa

Un sepulcral silencio los cubrió a los dos, Daryl comenzó:

–Mi padre, ese hijo de puta, me golpeaba constantemente después de que murió mi madre. Mi hermano Merle se había ido de la casa y solo quedamos él y yo. Apagaba cigarrillos en mi piel, también abusaba de mí. Lo demás es lo mismo, no vale la pena repetirlo tantas veces

–Que terrible, lo siento

–Es tu turno

Charlotte tomo una bocanada de aire, cerro los ojos y comenzó a relatar lo sucedido.

**Hola hermosos y siempre sexys lectores, se que deben estar pensando que Charlotte y Daryl van demasiado rápido pero todo tiene una explicación ya verán mas adelante. Espero les haya agradado el capitulo. Nos leemos pronto.**

**Saludos con amor **

**Dary-chan**


End file.
